The Dragon Within
by Astral Kitsune
Summary: Tskune Aono has been having these nightmares for about two weeks now and slowly they are getting worse. With his parents worried about him they send him to a school that is unknown of by many and is far away in order to help him gain control of his nightmares. But little does he know that when he enrols in a school full of monsters that he would awaken the monster inside himself…
1. The Nightmare

**Hello Everyone! Astral Kitsune here with my first ever fanfiction. I'm going to apologise in advance if this is a little to description heavy but this is my first time so if you could leave any helpful comments in the review then that would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

Darkness engulfed Tskune as he tried to run. The sound of his footsteps were the only sound that echoed through his endless surroundings.

Tiring for only a second, Tskune hunched over in an attempt to catch his breath. Squinting through the darkness, Tskune attempted to try and peer through the darkness and get a glimpse of his surroundings. However, the veil of darkness was to strong and Tskune could not see any further than an arm's length in front of him.

Inside this darkness it was considerably hard to breathe. Tskune should have caught his breath by now but the atmosphere felt as if it was almost constricting on his throat. Massaging his neck gently Tskune set off at a slower pace in order to prevent himself from tiring.

Then he heard it. A scream pierced the silence and Tskune covered his ears as the scream nearly made his eardrums bleed in protest. It wasn't any scream; it was a girl's scream.

Running in the direction of the scream Tskune, despite tiring so rapidly in this darkness, ran with all of his energy in order to find the screams owner.

Slowly, the darkness began to lift, leaving a thick fog permeating the air. This was considerably easier to see through now as a black, dying sun shone its decaying rays across the landscape. Running with a new found speed Tskune managed to come across a clearing in the fog.

The fog hugged his ankles as Tskune's jaw dropped at the sight he was witnessing. A well-endowed girl with flowing silver hair was strapped to an iron cross. Her once soft skin was scarred with what looked like whip lashes. Her hands were nailed to the cross, making the whole scene seem similar to a crucifixion.

The girl's crimson eyes fluttered open weakly and attempted to focus on the boy in front of her. Without hesitation, Tskune sprinted over to the tortured girl and attempted to remove the bonds which shackled her to the cross. Her eyes met his and a weak smile of gratitude flicked across her face before the silver-haired girls fell unconscious.

This made Tskune more determined to free the girl. Luckily for him the bonds securing her were rusting; making them easier to break.

As the girl fell from the cross Tskune caught her with his arms and managed to gently lay the silver haired beauty to the ground.

As he looked as the girl it was obvious that she had been shackled there for some time. Her wrists were covered with sores from her captivity and the marks across her skin where deep but had almost healed over.

With a sigh of relief, Tskune shifted himself until the girl's head was resting on his lap. There he sat until a low feral growl came from behind him.

Shifting around carefully, in order to not disturb the girl, Tskune found himself an arm's length away from a snarling black dragon.

Scales as dark as onyx covered the dragon- forming an unbreakable amour of darkness. Emerald green, reptilian eyes glared at Tskune with an indescribable anger.

What happened next surprised Tskune as the dragon bared its teeth and spoke to him. It snickered at his fear and said "I'm Sorry Tskune but I can't let you see the rest of this dream just yet". This stunned Tskune and as he wondered what was going to happen next the dragon let out a roar like thunder and slashed at Tskune's face; causing him to scream in agony.

"Argh!" Tskune screamed as he grabbed his face where the black dragon had cut his face in the dream.

With a sigh of relief as the boy realised the dream. However as the boy reached to a glass of water that was perched on the end of his bed he noticed his hand trembling in fear. Noticing his reaction towards his nightmare Tskune decided to curl up into his covers and attempt to fall back into the realms of sleep. But who was that girl with silver hair?

Tskune vividly pictured her silver hair and her crimson eyes that reminded his of blood. After staying awake for around half an hour Tskune finally fell back into the depths of sleep.

**- In The Morning -**

The next morning Tskune woke to the sound of his alarm clock. Groaning with fatigue, Tskune slapped his hand against the clock and knocked it off the table. The clock gave one leave bleep and lay silent in a mess upon the floor.

Tskune sighed as he quickly scooped up the pieces and threw them into the waste bin inside his room. For as long as he could remember if he was annoyed Tskune had a viable habit of breaking objects "accidently". Groaning at the lack of sleep he had Tskune rolled out of his bed and groaned as he fell to the floor. He hated having to get up early. With a final groan Tskune got to his feet and sleepily dragged himself towards his bathroom. After having a cold shower in the morning, Tskune (after screaming like a little girl due to the intense cold) was feeling more awake and he could start to think properly after waking up.

Walking downstairs Tskune was greeted by the sight of his two parents sitting down slowly sipping on a strong black coffee. The smell was so overpowering that it made Tskune wrinkle his nose in disgust. He hated the smell of coffee.

"Mum I'm up!" Tskune shouted as he trudged down the stairs. He noticed that beside their coffees were school forms. They were most probably trying to get him, their failure of a son, into high school. Tskune was most likely the only person to of ever failed a high school entrance exam. Twice. With a sigh he sat down at the table and Tskune was greeted by faces that were showing signs of relief.

With a sigh he asked them if they had managed to find a school. They both nodded and he was thankful to hear it was not a completely new school.

Tskune was relieved at this. He was going to the school my parents were going to. Tskune's dad quickly spoke up saying "perhaps you'll also discover your true nature there". The boy was puzzled by this "What do you-"He was was cut off as my mum elbowed his dad in the abdomen. Ouch. As Tskune's dad was recovering from what looked like cardiac arrest he turned to his mum who wore a smile on her face that said to him "If you want to get the same you'll keep asking questions".

The mood suddenly became a lot more serious as his dad recovered. With all the attention now back on Tskune, his mother looked directly at him and asked: "Son, how is your lock?"

Tskune looked down at the thick chain that was stuck to his arm. It was locked with a small red lock that kept this lock on his arm. Around where the keyhole to the lock should have been was an eye that had a dilated pupil that always gave Tskune the creeps whenever he looked at it.

His parents told Tskune that wearing one of these until they came of age was traditional in their family. Most of their family got rid of their locks when they were around 16. However, for Tskune, the family failure in his eyes, he had not gotten ridden of his lock yet and he was turning 17!

Grabbing the lock with his other hand, Tskune gently yanked it to make sure it hadn't come off. Like the past 16 years the lock had remained where it was on his arm and it refused to move. Tskune was disappointed by this. Any day now this lock would come off and he wished it would hurry up already.

With a shake of his head his mother sighed at her son's slow growth. "If only he would shed the lock then we could tell him about his true nature" mused his mother.

"What about your nightmares" she queried to her son. This sent a shiver down Tskune's spine- which was never a good sign. "There… getting worse…" he said in a cold monotone. This wasn't a good sign. These nightmares he was having would get more frequent until Tskune came of age. This pained his parents the most as they were unable to do anything to help Tskune. They could only watch until their son came of age.

"Thanks for letting us know Tskune" Said his mother with a pained smile across her face. The mood quickly changed as both of his parents lifted up the school documents around themselves at the table. This resulted in a groan from Tskune. Another 5 hour lecture on this new school he was going to go to.

"Now this school is called Youkai Academy. It's located fairly far from here so you won't be visiting -"

"Wait what!" Cried Tskune, promptly interrupting his mother. "A boarding school!"

With an angry look that quickly reduced any opposition to dust Tskune's mother glared at her son and proceeded to carry on. "Yes the school is a boarding school and it is generally quite a large school. There are well over 2000 students who all come from different um… backgrounds." His mother simply shrugged this off and proceeded to lecture her son about how this would be a good "experience" for him.

Tskune simply rolled his eyes and fell into a trance as he ignored whatever his mother was rambling on about. His thoughts drifted off to that nightmare. That girl was stuck in his head and he couldn't get rid of her in his head

"Yes mum" Tskune deadpanned as he rolled his eyes around to prove his point. Seeing that she wasn't getting through to him she sent him upstairs to start packing. It was decided that he would go tomorrow in order to get a few days around the school before the term started. Little did Tskune know that this would turn his world upside down...

Tskune's mum sighed as he left the room in order to pack. If he went to Youkai academy then perhaps it would speed up his coming of age. Then his grand draconic lock would be taken off and he could enjoy his powers their full extent. Perhaps they could teach him how to control his powers slightly better when he unlocks his seal. Then he would learn about his true heritage as the strongest Youkai: the Onyx Dragon.

**-End-Of-Chapter-**

**So what do you think of this fanfiction so far? So far this hasn't taken me long to read so I might carry on depending on the reviews. If you guys want I can post a basic story guide as to what I want to happen and then you can give me plot features to add into this. This all depends on your feedback! Sorry for this being so description heavy as I tend to get carried away with describing :3**

**Note: Sorry for all the sudden updates. I was in a bit of a rush to get this chapter out so I missed out the ending which is supposed to be a form of monologue about Tskune's mum revealing that he is a Youkai.**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1! - Astral Kitsune**


	2. The Journey and an Unexpected Meeting!

Hey everyone! Just to say thanks for the reviews by .33 and KingoftheSkyDragons21 (sorry if there were any more since I wrote this chapter!). I'm going to try to reply to at least a couple of reviews per chapter so if there's any questions or anything you want me to add in to my story in a couple of chapters time then just say.

.33: Thanks :D. I was wondering whether or not I got it write as I had to update it about 2 times because I forgot this "writers section" before and after the chapter. Also so far I'm almost sure I'm going to stick to Moka being a vampire but maybe I'll "nerf" her a bit as soon as I get in to the whole "Dragon" part of the story.

KingoftheSkyDragons21: Thanks first of all because I really was unsure about how heavy my description was and that perhaps I should've added more story. And as to where I'm going to take this story I have absolutely no idea as of now. I've got a basic storyline planned out with some key events but apart from that any little side events (maybe I'll add in chapters that aren't directly associated with my story similar to OVA's) I'm hoping some people would tell me what they wanted to see. Also I'm going to try for at least for at least 20+ chapters so I'm not going to be stopping anytime soon. Especially with the summer holiday coming up! :D

Overall thanks for reading everyone and here's the new chapter- Sorry if the opening was a bit long there but gotta get this stuff out. :P

- Chapter Start! –

Tskune stood patiently at the bus stop. This was where he was supposed to be getting picked up by the school. Even now he wondered about this school. Youkai Academy. It looked normal enough to him on the documents his parents showed. He knew his parents went there but every time he asked them what to expect they simply looked and each other and said "No Spoilers!" in the most childish accent possible to a grown man and women in their mid-40s.

With a sigh Tskune rocked back and forth on his feet, staring as a veined oak leaf fell off a tree that was towering above him. He watched as it floated to the ground and came resting as his feet. This was blown away when a bus pulled into view. The pain was peeling off the sides and there was a splutter as a cloud of black gas billowed from the exhaust. The vehicle looked like it had just come back on the roads after being written off. Looking over the top of the bonnet Tskune could make out the silhouette of the bus driver behind the wheel. Most of the glass was foggy due to the man smoking a cigar. The embers of the cigar glowed faintly, illuminating his eyes, making them a bright white, but the rest of his face was still shrouded in darkness.

As the sound of gas being released from the doors reached Tskune's ears the doors swung open slowly and they rattled in their frame. This really did look like a write off. As he stepped inside Tskune looked at the bus driver, whose eyes were the only visible part of the top half of his face.

Casually plucking the cigar out of his mouth and throwing it out the window the driver turned and a grin could be seen etched across his face.

"Hey kid. You going to Youkai?" Tskune nodded at this question and stood at the door ready to get on to what looked like something that was going to kill him.

With a grunt and a muttered "hop aboard" he walked on and took a seat around the middle of the bus. With a grin the bus driver sped off; leaving Tskune bumping around on the well-worn, cracked leather seats. The bus jumped about as they sped towards the outskirts of the city. As the roaring life of the city left those behind them came to the outskirts of the city. This is where there were a lot of the exits that led to large underground motorways.

There wasn't much generally going on here and Tskune had only ever been here twice. Both times it was to a small shop along the edge of the main road that his parents took him to. The owner was a small old man who wore large black glasses and a long white robe.

Tskune remembered the respect his parents had shown for this man. He was also the one that monitored the lock on his arm. Whilst he had never been told what this lock was for, Tskune knew it must have been quite important due to his parent's consistent monitoring of it.

His trail of thought was interrupted as the bus driver started a conversation with Tskune. "So Kid" the driver said "you're going to Youkai Academy."

All I did was simply nod. The school was supposed to be quite far away from where Tskune lived so he was expecting a long journey.

"It can be one scary-ass place there. You'd better watch yourself." Tskune shivered at this and the driver chuckled. "Don't worry kid. You've got this aura around you that makes me think you'll be alright."

This confused Tskune. How could the bus driver tell he would be alright by his aura? As he was about to question the driver they driver made a sharp swerve and cut into a tunnel. Plunging them both into darkness. They sat in silence, the only light came from the driver's luminescent eyes and the flickering headlights at the front of the bus. The inside of the tunnel pulsated a dim red and it looked as if the tunnel was alive.

Tskune was about to ask about this before the tunnel started to get lighter. The pulsating on the tunnel walls soon faded, almost as if it was repelled by the sunlight. As the bus burst into the broad daylight the walls have returned to their solid concrete state. Then, as Tskune saw his surroundings he gasped with sheer awe.

The sky was a vivid blood red. The sun drooped lazily in the sky as it began to set for midday and bats flew across the sky; unfazed that it was the middle of the day. The ground was a rustic red and dust was kicked up at any sign of movement. Slowly the bus pulled to a halt in front of a bus stop that was marked out by a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. The stick that the scarecrow was resting on rattled as the bus came to a stop in front of it. The familiar hissing of gas as the doors swung open.

"This is your stop kid. Youkai Academy." Tskune shivered as he got up and walked towards the door. The bus driver narrowed his eyes as he walked past, the lock on his arm clearly visible.

"Hey kid, come here for a second" the bus driver called. Tskune walked up to him, the lock on his arm rattled as he went over to the driver. With a flash of movements that were too quick to follow the driver grabbed Tskune's arm and inspected his lock. The chain temporarily glowed with an ominous black aura that slowly retracted as soon as Tskune wrenched his arm away from the bus driver. "What the he-" Tskune was cut off by the bus driver who looked him full in the face and said "That lock needs to come off soon if you are to have any chance of surviving here kid." His face was that of a 40 year old man but the layers in his voice made Tskune think otherwise.

I simply looked at the bus driver before grabbing my suitcase and jumping off the bus. Meeting the clearly deranged bus driver was not the way Tskune had wanted to start his high school career. Sighing in annoyance Tskune watched as the bus rattled off back towards that pulsating tunnel. Picking up his suitcase, Tskune started to walk towards the large towering building in the distance. Three spires towered above the gnarled trees in front of him. That was Youkai Academy.

- The Path to Youkai Academy –

Tskune had been walking for around three quarters of an hour and so far the school was still not in his sights. The gnarled trees were towering over Tskune and they were as withered as an old crone. At a slow pace, Tskune made it through the forest only to be greeted by a set of crossroads. He stopped in the middle of these roads and decided to take a quick breather. The paths all led in different directions and what was at the end of each path was almost impossible to see.

"Watch out!" Tskune heard someone cry. As he turned to face the direction of the sound he got hit in the face with a bike wheel. The person on the bike tumbled and swayed for a bit before fall off and sliding a couple of metres across the cold ground.

As Tskune hit the floor from being run over a girl with bubble-gum pink hair ran over shouting "are you all right?"

Still slightly disorientated, Tskune simply nodded as he got to his feet. As he got to his feet Tskune looked at the person who had knocked him over. Her bubble-gum pink hair reached down to her lower back and her jade eyes shined as she looked at Tskune with worry. Reaching for her pocket, the girl grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe the trickle of blood slowly pouring from Tskune's nose.

However, as soon as the girl got close to the blood she shifted around nervously. Her face seemed to flush red and she shuffled around nervously with the napkin in her hand. I'm so sorry" she cried "you see I'm a vampire and you blood smells so good!"

This was all she said as she pulled me into an embrace and started to lick his neck. Tskune was so shocked he did not know how to act before the girl bit him. "Argh!" Tskune cried as she started to suck his blood.

"Ahhh" the pink haired girl sighed "spicy". With that comment a look of sheer ecstasy appeared on her face before it was replaced by sheer shock at what she had done. He vivid, jade eyes gleamed with worry as she looked at Tskune. "I-I'm so sorry" she stuttered "You see it because I'm a vampire."

With this Tskune looked at the girl as if she was crazy. A vampire? Everyone knew that monsters didn't exist, let alone a vampire. With a slightly worried look of his own Tskune replied "A vampire?"

Her jade eyes lit up in a puzzled way and her expression was almost like a query to him. "Yeah I'm a vampire, what type of Youkai are you?" This confused Tskune just as much as the girl. "I don't know what kind of Youkai I am" Tskune noticed that her gaze was stuck to the lock wrapped around his arm.

"Are you sure about that? I can see a powerful aura coming from that lock around your arm" the girl said. Tskune looked at the lock on his arm. Ever since he got out of that tunnel he had noticed a faint red aura around his lock. Tskune studied my lock for a bit. When was this lock going to come off?

"So Tskune…" the girl trailed off. "What do you think about vampires?" Tskune looked at this girl and simply replied "Well I have nothing against them and if you want to call yoursel-" he was abruptly cut off as the girl pulled him into a tight hug. A small trickle of blood ran down his face as the girl broke away from him. With a smile appearing across her face the girl said "Well my names Moka Akashiya and... Tskune" He looked at her with a quizzical glance, "will you be my friend? I don't know anyone else at this school so would you please be friend with me?" Her jade eyes shone as Moka said this and made it almost impossible for Tskune to say no. "Sure Moka!" he replied enthusiastically. With a grin she latched onto his arm and together, they walked towards the towering spires of Youkai Academy.

"Moka watch yourself," a deep voice emanated from somewhere around Moka. Moka turned around in confusion wondering where that voice came from. Tskune stopped and turned to look at Moka. "Moka, is something wrong?" He grinned at her enthusiastically. "No, no nothing Tskune don't worry" Moka covered up her obvious confusion with a small smile.

"Moka watch yourself around this boy, whilst he may not look it that boy has a powerful…. fiery aura around him. Do not anger him"

"Who are you" Moka replied with a hint of fear in her voice. A flash of crimson and silver appeared across her vison and the person speaking said with a hint of ecstasy in her voice "I'm you…"

-Chapter End-

Thanks for reading chapter two of my story! I don't think I will be updating this before Sunday because I've got a lot to do over the next few days so no update before then most likely. I just want to say thanks to the other 3 people who I got reviews off after I read the first few reviews. I just want to say thanks because of the others reviews I have gotten so far have been full of praise and I'm grateful for that.

This story did not have as much to do with the main story of my fan fiction in comparison to chapter 1. First of all the main events that had anything to do with this were the bus driver inspecting his lock and meeting Moka. Apart from that this followed the basic cannon storyline so yeah. I tried to change a lot of the speech around from the characters whilst still trying to keep their same speech patterns.

This chapter is mainly here so I don't skip straight to the fight with Saizou. Also this is around here where Tskune will temporarily "unlock his powers". I'm planning to make the grand draconic lock (that's going to be the name of it) similar to a holy lock in the cannon. The main difference is that it is going to not have bad side effects (such as Tskune becoming a ghoul in the canon) and links will not break on it. It is just going to be a limiter for his powers that he will get removed at a later date.

Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to bring out chapter 3 by the end of this week! Once again sorry if this chapter simply feels like filler for the story.

~Astral Kitsune


	3. A School For Who!

Hey everyone! Chapter 3 here of my fanfiction and I want to say thanks to everyone for the support I've been receiving from the majority of you guys in the reviews section. I know there was the previous "chapter I released" I said a lot about "haters" on this site (By the way the invites still open to those who want to try and say this to me via skype- my skype names .mango).

However away from all of that stuff I'm bringing out this chapter most likely a bit late because it usually takes me only 2 days to write one of my chapters. To be fair though this chapter is aa bit longer but sorry still

Now the reviews:

Sugar Princess99: Yes I'm planning to write this story at least through the whole summer holidays. After that I don't know how often I'll be able to update because of GCSE's and stuff. And thanks, in most stories I find it's hardest to get the start right so that's great to know

MercenaryCrime: Yeah I know what you mean by over obsessive. Haters gotta hate :P Anyway, just want to say thanks because I want to make a memorable story for my first. And whilst I could see what they meant at some points with their poorly put arguments I've counted how many times I refer to the lock ( I counted paragraphs) and the grand total is…. 6 paragraphs! Definitely the first signs of obsession am I right XD. Still thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter!

-Chapter Start!-

Tsukune lay sprawled over his new bed in his dormitory. After walking with Moka for the rest of the day she decided to say goodbye and find her own dormitory. To be honest this may be one of the last times he saw Moka. The chances of him being in the same class as her were slim and even so who would want to be seen with him. Ever since middle school Tsukune had trouble making friends. The lock that was wrapped around his arm constantly didn't help his situation at all. People often thought of him as a weirdo and just in general didn't want to go near him. Middle school had been one of the worst times of his life.

His school life was complicated and until his last few years he had no one. His only friend was an impish boy with devilish features that, like him, had no other friends. He had an impish grin with a personality that made Tsukune want to laugh at all of his comments.

Sighing with an exhausted expression, Tsukune wrapped himself in covers and drifted off to sleep. His old school life was quickly put behind him. Tsukune was at Youkai now and hopefully his life here would be better.

-Tsukune's Dream-

The darkness was enshrouding Tsukune. Fog swirled around his feet and relentlessly grabbed them, making it almost impossible to see the outline of his feet. The surroundings were slightly more visible this time and trees tainted with a blood red light could faintly be seen if Tsukune squinted a little.

The familiar, fear-inducing roar echoed through the dream as Tsukune found himself running in the same way as last time. The sky was slowly turning blood- red and Tsukune became slowly more and more exhausted. His stamina was not something to be proud off. Tsukune's surroundings were strikingly different to the last time he had experienced this dream. There was more light and he felt as if he would see more in the moments to come than previous times.

Then that scream penetrated the eerie silence that occurred in this world. Once again running in the direction of the scream Tsukune quickly came to the familiar clearing in his surroundings. That same girl with striking silver hair was once again strapped to that cross.

This time however, the cross had more of a silvery sheen to it and the bonds seemed almost weaker on her wrists. The whip lashings across her flawless skin were still visible and blood could be seen freely trickling off her, making a small puddle on the floor. Whilst her injuries were worse than in Tsukune's previous dream the silver haired beauty was more awake and her eyes were focused on Tsukune with a pain packed expression.

A small smile escaped her lips as he ran to her side; once again yanking her arms out of the rusting silvery bonds, the concerned boy lay this silver haired girl on the floor. Her gaze was more intense than the last time Tsukune had this dream and almost inaudible whisper escaped her lips.

"T-Thank You," she whispered with a flash of gratitude dancing across her face. He smiled back and Tsukune looked around at my surroundings. There was nowhere else for as far as the eye could see and the trees where the only visible signs of life for miles around.

As the girl finally gave into the embrace of unconsciousness her hair started to flicker between shade of pink and silver. Wait pink? The girl's hair had started to become a vivid bubble-gum pink shade. It reminded him of someone. "Wait! M-Moka!?"

The girl gave a faint smile of conformation at the boy despite her unconsciousness. As soon as the boy realised this a feral growl that gave Tsukune goose bumps. Emerald green eyes stared once again at Tsukune. Sweat covered his forehead as the dragon spoke in that deep, emotionless voice.

"You have seen enough for now Tsukune," the voice rumbled. "Wake up already." The last comment seemed almost as if the dragon was frustrated. With the dragon straightening itself it reared back and a low guttural growl emanated from its throat. An eerie blue light glowed from inside the dragon's throat.

Tsukune, realising what it was about to do, tried to dodge but the dragon's ice-blue fire engulfed his vision. With a rough chuckle the dragon relaxed and sighed. With his surroundings slowly fading back into existence the dragon said "the sooner he awakens and utilises our powers the better." And with that his scales darkened and the dragon's silhouette faded into the darkness.

- End of Dream –

Tsukune shot awake as he remembered the unnerving blue flame engulfing his vision. What really got Tsukune's attention was that girl? "That was Moka?" This confused Tsukune so much. How could that girl have been Moka? Realising that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this Tsukune checked his phone, lying just to the side of his bed.

"4:30!" cried Tsukune as he realised the time. With a low pitched moan the unfortunate boy attempted to get back to sleep.

- In the Morning (In the Classroom) –

"Ugh" groaned Tsukune as he rubbed the bags that were now appearing under his eyes. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep in the end. He had ending up going to school with the look of an insomniac. To no surprise Tsukune had not seen Moka this morning. "She's most probably going to be in a different class and I'll never talk to her again."

With that trail of though the boy heard the sound of a door sliding open and the rushing of feet as someone walked over to the teacher's desk. "I'm so sorry I'm late" the feminine voice cried.

Their new form tutor, Ms. Nekonome was simply smiling at the girl as she stood in front of her teacher with a worried look etched on her face. Tsukune could only gawp as he studied at the girl. Her pink hair cascaded down her back to around her waist and her eyes were a startling emerald green. It was Moka.

"Don't worry miss…." our form tutor trailed off leaving time for Moka to fill in her name. "Akashiya, Moka Akashiya" Moka got out.

"Well miss Akashiya would you please take a seat… next to Mr Aono here" Ms. Nekonome gestured to the seat next to Tsukune. His eyes widened as Moka realised her new friend was in the same class as her.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried as she ran up to him and hugged him. Blood started to trickle down his face.

"So cute!" cried other boys in the class. "I'm going to kill him!" cried another. Tsukune sighed as he heard these. First day of school and he was getting death threats from the other students.

"Ugh Miss Akashiya could you please take a seat?" muttered our form tutor as Moka blushed and pulled away in order to take a seat.

"So students," started Ms. Nekonome "as you most probably know this is a school for monsters that will teach you how to co-exist with humans."

"A s-school for monsters?" thought Tsukune as everyone around him nodded. The boy to his left simple opened his mouth and a long tongue came out of his mouth. Tsukune went pale and his head thumped against the table.

"What is with this school?" he questioned. He bolted up in his seat. "Then that means when Moka said she was a vampire…." Tsukune trailed off as he realised what Moka meant during the previous day. "That dream of Moka last night probably had something to do with it" Tsukune thought.

"Bah!" Exclaimed the boy next to Tsukune as he whipped the air with his long tongue. Piercings covered his face and his physique was muscular and tall. "Why do we need to co-exist with humans when we can simply crush them under our fists?" With this last comment he pounded his table with his fist. The table shuddered and the top layer cracked around the force of his fist. With this Tsukune shuddered. If he could do that to a table then what could he do to him?

- Break –

The lecture continued for the rest of the lesson. Ms. Nekonome continued to argue with the boy, now known as Saizou Komiya, about the necessities of co-existence. As soon as break had ended Moka had latched onto his arm and pulled him out into the courtyard.

Standing at the vending machine located in the courtyard Tsukune ordered a simple cola whilst Moka ordered a can of tomato juice. After gently sipping on some tomato juice Moka looked up at Tsukune and asked him: "So what kind of a monster are you?" Her green eyes were filled with the innocent curiosity of a child.

"Ughh, I'm not really-" he started before Moka cut him off "Oh wait that's against the school rules isn't it?" Moka cut in with an annoyed expression. Before Tsukune could reply he was brutally picked up by a nearby student. Saizou Komiya had Tsukune hanging by his throat. Wriggling manically Tsukune was trying to pry Saizou's grip off of his throat. Moka could only look on, powerless due to her seal, as Saizou grinned and turned to face her. His tongue whipped the air once more.

"Now," the Youkai began, "What is a pretty thing like you hanging with this runt?" The boy lifted Tsukune higher and began to squeeze his throat harder. Tsukune coughed and spots were appearing in his vision. He could hear Moka screaming at Saizou; begging the monster to put him down. With a harsh laugh the boy dropped Tsukune and with a wretched cough Tsukune was on his knees massaging his throat.

Saizou grinned perversely at Moka and with a quick movement he swept her up and with a mighty leap Saizou vaulted over the wall. Still massaging his throat Tsukune's head was pounding and faint black aura had surrounded him. The lock on his arm was shaking along with every part of Tsukune's body. With a glare that wasn't his Tsukune picked himself off and ran for the woods around the school. He would save his friend. With that thought a startling cry came from the direction Saizou had taken Moka. "Moka!" Tsukune cried, "I'm coming!"

- In The Forest –

Tsukune ran forward towards the sound of the screaming. Moka was in trouble. He had to save his only friend. The trees were all shaking and some were bending in the direction of where the screams were coming from.

As he came to a cliff that was clear from all the forestry Tsukune noticed two people along the cliff. Moka was one of these people and she was screaming as Saizou was licking her with his long tongue.

"S-Stop!" she cried as she tried to push him off her but his Youkai strength was too much for her and she couldn't pull away. With his rage building inside him Tsukune shouted "get off of her!"

With that he punched Saizou in the middle of his abdomen. With a small chortle Saizou put Moka down and turned to face Tsukune. Every instinct was telling him to run but Tsukune had to protect Moka.

With a savage smile Saizou turned and his facial features started to turn inhumane. His whole body enlarged and grew to monstrous proportions. Large eyes engulfed his small head and spikes came out of his limbs, making his appearance seem more intimidating. His teeth became blunter and more like tombstones, perfect for crushing bones. He was unlike anything Tsukune had ever seen.

Saizou laughed once again at Tsukune's pathetic act of defiance. With his left hand Saizou rears back and sends his fist flying towards the poor boy. "Tsukune!" Moka cried as Saizou punched a hole in the boy's chest.

Tsukune coughed up blood as he looked down at the hole that had appeared in his chest. Clutching his chest Tsukune fell to his knees. "Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she ran to him. The distressed girl gently grabbed his head and rested him on her lap. She was shedding tears in worry.

Tsukune gently stroked her cheek and his eyes fell on the rosary that was hanging from her neck. Acting purely on instinct, Tsukune reached for the rosary and knocked it off of her chain. Moka's eyes widened as she noticed what he had done.

"My, my rosary," she started "only people who genuinely care abou-" she was cut off as a bright crimson light engulfed her. Her pink hair slowly started to face and was replaced with startling silver hair. Her jade eyes started to darken and they became a dark shade of red, almost crimson.

Tsukune could only stare. This was the Moka from his dream. Her crimson eyes were focused on Saizou; they were filled with hatred. "Know your place you disgusting creature," this Moka snarled.

With that she raised her leg and proceeded to axe-kick the monstrel (that's what their referred as in the manga) in the upper chest. With a grunt Saizou was sent flying. Turning back to face the boy who had tried to protect her Moka could only stare at the sight she was witnessing. A dark aura was pouring from the lock wrapped around Tsukune's arm and he was writhing in pain.

Seeing it was restricting his Youkai, Moka looked at it for a second before wrenching it off of his arm. For a second nothing happened, the darkness was absorbed by the lock as it fell from Tsukune's arm.

Then as the lock hit the floor the darkness exploded from his body, engulfing him entirely. Screaming could be heard from inside the vortex that was created. Slowly, it died down and he stood there looking at the monstrel that had dared to attack him. The stomach wound had healed and on the arm that had the lock on, black scales had formed and a claw like hand had appeared. His chocolate brown eyes had been filled with a green liquid and they had become as green as the pink-haired Moka's.

With an almost feral roar, Tsukune pulled back his hand and a startling black aura engulfed his fist, making it impossible to see. Following through with his fist Tsukune roared as he punched Saizou square in the face. With a sickening crack Saizou's limp body flew through the clearing.

Moka could only stare and the monster she had unleashed. This was nothing like the kind, fragile boy that her outer self-had become friends with. The Youkai the boy was emitting was overwhelming, forcing Moka to her knees. However, it was unstable and there were flares which whilst were too strong for the vampire to bear, the vampire could easily overwhelm his presence at any other time.

"That must've been why he had that seal" Inner Moka mused. With that comment his green eyes snapped onto her. Racing forward, Tsukune grabbed Moka's wrist and held it with a vice grip that could of shattered any other weak creatures bones. Moka was too startled to do anything and simply knelt there with her mouth open and his amazing power.

With a grunt Tsukune began to open his mouth and a deep, powerful voice emanated from him. "You shouldn't have released me," he started, "our power had not yet fully combined and until he matures we will not become a single entity. That is how it is with our kind."

With a shake of his head Tsukune tried to regain his senses but his head was spinning. Realising that this was a side effect of his release he tried to reach for the lock sprawled by Moka's feet but his arms failed him. With his lifeline out of reach Tsukune felt himself fading into unconsciousness.

Then as soon unconsciousness was about to claim him he heard a snap and a familiar tightness on his arm. As his strength began to recede he heard a softer feminine voice: "Whilst you are strong you can't control yourself and you can't release yourself on your own. Know your place."

What surprised Tsukune is that after that he felt something soft press against his lips. This was the last thing he felt before he gave into the feeling of unconsciousness.

"You may just be the one for me," whispered Moka as she studied his face. His whole body seemed slightly more muscular and toned. Maybe it was a side effect from his transformation.

Moka stood up, he silver hair waving around her body as she did, and she carried Tsukune in her arms over to the edge of the forest. Picking up her rosary, Moka slid the catch back onto her collar before a faint pink light emanated from her rosary. Weak from her transformation Moka landed on Tsukune's chest as she fell. With a small sigh she too fell into a state of unconscious as she muttered "Tsukune…"

-End of Chapter –

And so there's the first reveal of Tsukune's dragon powers! I think with his hand becoming slightly dragon-like that will be like a first from to him. If I think about it now I'm going to add more forms for Tsukune until he eventually learns to control the "full extent" of his powers.

I'm not sure about my ending to this chapter but basically Tsukune can't use his dragon form for long currently. Without his lock the form is going to act as a poison to him and it will be used almost as a last resort. Also with Moka kissing him at the end I've decided Moka will show her feelings more visibly in this fanfiction and eventually they will become "mates" (as in the love kind not the friend kind!). Sorry once again as this should've been uploaded about 2 hours ago but I wanted to add the fight and not prolong it any more for you guys!

The next chapter will follow part of the anime's storyline (Kurumu fight next) and there's going to be some changes there as well. No spoilers though :P

I am going to clear up a few things that have appeared in the reviews however.

DaMastah101- since Tsukune is an onyx dragon he isn't going to need Moka's blood. I'm pretty sure that he gets the blood before that in the manga but I'm not sure (say so if I'm wrong) but he gets it multiple times. I can confirm that the "certain fight" will happen (presuming you mean against Kuyou)

Tharealzero- The onyx dragon is a part of Tsukune and eventually they will become one entity. However because Moka took his lock prematurely it messed up his growth as a dragon (that's generally why his family wore the locks- this will be shown in more detail at a later date). For now the "inner Tsukune" is simply a secluded and feral version of himself. His character will open up more later on in the fanfiction but in this chapter he is shown as a very instinctual person who speaks little. Thanks for reading and expect another new chapter coming soon! I've kinda been lazy with my writing speed recently because I've been watching Accel World as I heard it's a good anime :D

Like always, give me ideas for the series in the reviews section (maybe you want me to fight a certain person in the story or maybe you want me to get Tsukune involved with one of your own OC's)- The OC part is just an idea but if you are interested let me know!

Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!


	4. Succubus Encounter And Denied Feelings!

Hey everyone! Astral Kitsune here bringing you chapter 4 of my fanfiction "The Dragon Within". So far the reaction has generally been great and it's amazing reading all of your reviews. So far this story has just over 1500 views (as of 21/7/14) which is amazing as this story has been up for around a week! I know that so far I have been updating absolutely loads. So far in comparison to other stories I've updated around 3 times in what some would take a week (don't take that as an insult it's just I read certain stories as well and I wish there was always something else to read :P). I know how much people simply want others to update so that's why I'm doing this so frequently.

Anyway this chapter is going to take a slightly darker mood in comparison to the manga and anime. This chapter is going to revolve around the Kurumu incident. So far the chapters have been mainly about Tsukune's powers as a dragon but this chapter is going to be slightly more orientated towards the calmer parts of the story at first.

Anyway it seems like I'm just droning on so onto the reviews:

CameronJ95- The species of dragon that Tsukune is, is going to be a generally unheard of species of Youkai. As dragons are barely mentioned in the manga (with the exception of the Wyvern) I decided that they would generally be a reclusive species if Youkai. Due to this not much will be known about him by others so yeah.

So far I haven't decided on whether his species are generally good or evil. What I have decided on, due to dragon stereotypes, is that his "Onyx Dragon" persona and other distant members of his family he may come across will show this trait. Tsukune himself will keep most of his original traits from the canon. The black aura is there simply because it fits in with his Youkai species.

Raven Knight- I've seen some of your other comments and you look like a solid reviewer :D

Anyway you will see all of Tsukune's Youkai forms eventually. I'm planning to show a new one around every 2-3 chapters. What I mean by this is not a form but maybe some kind of power. This won't always be every 2-3 chapters because that would get boring and you would know what's coming. You get the idea though hopefully.

Zebrazz- Just want to say thanks for reading and it's good to know I have loyal readers :D

Personally I'm not so sure about my writing style because like you have mentioned I do tend to change tenses a lot so it's annoying to have to occasionally stop what I'm writing and change all the "I's" to "he" or "Tsukune". It probably would be a good idea to get a proof reader but I'm not sure how it would work and it would affect upload speed.

After all of that let's get straight into the chapter!

- Chapter Start! –

Tsukune groaned as he moved around and sat upright. His head was killing him and the dull throb of his heartbeat could be heard pounding in his ears. "Ugh" he moaned as he tried to pull himself into a more comfortable position.

As he tried to move Tsukune noticed a slight heaviness in his lap. Looking down he saw Moka's head in his lap and a blissful smile on her sleeping face. Tsukune smiled back before he realised where her head was and he jumped back startled.

Moka opened her eyes as she was jolted awake by Tsukune getting up. With a small smile she made a cute yawn and got up. As she looked at Tsukune she smiled more and said "Good morning Tsukune!"

With a sigh at Moka's comment (partly because it was around 8:30 pm) he simply looked at her and said "hey Moka."

Neither Tsukune nor Moka remembered what had happened earlier that day. Saizou was nowhere to be seen and off to their right was a poorly cut hole that travelled for kilometres in that direction- burrowing through trees and boulders alike. It was an ugly scar that trailed along the land.

Unaware of the power they both had just released they tried to get up and walk home. Tsukune, despite the masses of pain that were coming from his stomach, managed to get to his feet; staggering slightly.

Moka cried out in pain as she tried to get to her feet. Her ankle was badly swollen and it maybe could have been broken. Without a moments though Tsukune held Moka's hand and gently lifted her into a bridal-style carry. Moka realised this and blushed. With a slight groan Tsukune started walking towards the towering spires of Youkai academy.

- The Next Day –

Tsukune moaned as he walked to class that day. His stomach had been killing him since yesterday. He remembered faintly hitting Saizou and then the pain coming from his stomach. Also he remembered pulling off Moka's rosary but after that he remembered nothing.

Staring over at Moka he realised that her leg was in a cast. After Tsukune had been asked to leave the hospital because of his worrying over Moka, Tsukune had gone to his room and he couldn't sleep. Eventually he had to get one of the Youkai next door to put him to sleep with their powers.

Walking over to Moka he sat quietly on her desk. With a slight cough Tsukune looked her in the eyes and asked: "Moka how's your leg?" With a painful smile she looked at Tsukune and replied "Oh its fine now. My Youkai should hopefully speed up the process but with the majority of it being sealed away they said it's going to take around a week or two. Tsukune dropped his jaw at this. A week or two! For a regular human healing a broken bone could take up to twice as long or maybe more.

Moka's expression then turned more serious as she stared at me once more. "Tsukune could I speak to you about what happened yesterday on the roof?" He simply agreed to this and they sat down ready for their lesson.

As Tsukune sat there pondering what Moka was going to ask him about yesterday a flash of yellow travelled past his eyes. With a jolt Tsukune flinched as a slender hand gently grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. Short, light blue hair surrounded her face and almost flawless features studied him before breaking out in a smile.

The girl hugged him, smothering him in her breasts and nearly suffocating, before saying "hi my names Kurumo Kurono, please be my friend!" Her eyes then started to pout before giving off a mysterious feel to them. With that Tsukune nodded without moving his head on his own.

"Wait, I didn't nod my head," Tsukune thought. As he tried to speak he realised he couldn't do it. As much as he tried he couldn't do anything. A black aura clouded his vision and the girl stumbled back at his power. With a crack Tsukune was able to move again of his own will and the girl winced in pain.

Glowering in anger the Onyx Dragon started to walk towards the blue haired girl who was walking backwards, scared of his aura. His hand was covered in the same black scales that accompanied this form. With a growl he advanced on the girl. As he was about to raise his fist and end this girl a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Moka was looking at the Onyx Dragon with a concerned expression.

"Tsukune?" she whispered, her eyes showing an indescribable sadness, "please stop." The Onyx Dragon sighed and put his fist down. As the lock on his arm started pulsing and making a cracking noise. With a slight grin he said "It seems as if I've overstayed my welcome." He glared at Kurumu and growled "Do not come near me at any point if you wish to live you dirty beast. How dare you try to charm me."

Looking at Moka one last time the Onyx Dragon grabbed Moka by the waist and pulled her in. His lips claimed hers and Moka's eyes widened at this. As his black aura was once again reclaimed by the lock and the emerald green of his eyes was slowly receding; replaced by a dark chocolate colour.

Tsukune noticed something soft against his lips. Opening his eyes slowly he realised that Moka was in front of him, her features were beautiful this close and her eyes were closed. Realisation dawned on Tsukune as he noticed what he was doing…

He was kissing Moka! Pulling out of the kiss Tsukune went a beetroot red and he started to shake in embarrassment. "M-Moka!" he stammered as she opened her eyes. Moka looked at him and started to go red. "Y-You pulled me into it!" she cried. As she said this I wondered what she meant. I didn't remember kissing her beforehand. "Damn it! Why can't I remember anything?" Tsukune cried in anger.

- In Tsukune's Mind"

In the far recesses of his mind a dark silhouette chuckled at his true self. "All in good time Tsukune." It chuckled ferociously at Tsukune as he apologised to Moka. He felt bad for doing that to his true self but in the end it would help him.

His chuckled quickly faded as he remembered the girl who had tried to control Tsukune. Somehow he had been able to break the lock and released his true self from that monsters control. How dare that disgusting beast touch him. He only let that vampire stay around because of his true self's emotions towards her. If he rejected her then his true self would have nobody here.

The Onyx Dragon's idea of speeding up his other self's relationship was the most fun he had in ages (apart from beating the crap out of that monstrel yesterday of course) and it would certainly get more interesting from here on out.

The Onyx Dragon sighed at Tsukune. If only he matured faster and they became one entity. Then he wouldn't have to use the lock and incidents like the blue haired girl wouldn't happen again.

- Back in the Classroom –

Tsukune was smiling at Moka and she was blushing manically.

"Tsukune…" She Whispered. "Moka I-I…." Tsukune started before trailing off. Should he say it? What if she said no? Taking this into Tsukune pulled her into a tight hug and said: "You're my best friend Moka. I'd do anything for you." With that he felt her shoulders fall slightly before she hugged him back. "You're my best friend to Tsukune…"

- In the hallway –

Kurumu was furious. All of her hard work in order to attract that boy had gone to waste because of that vampire. Kurumu had tried to get this boy by her side but that vampire had gotten in her way. And what was with that aura? That aura had appeared as soon as she had tried to subdue him spooked her out. It had such a malevolent feel to it. However, all of her thoughts went away as she saw Tsukune kiss Moka fully on the lips. Her shock was quickly replaced by a feeling of annoyance. The Youkai that was coming from him at that moment was completely different. It felt protective and almost…. loving?

Kurumu glared once again at the pink haired girl. With a ripping sound, bat-like wings spread from the blue haired girls back and a black, heart-shaped tail appeared from under her skirt. She would win Tsukune's affection. Any way possible.

With that vow the girl spread her wings and took flight. Moka heard a faint rustle outside and went to inspect it. All that was outside was a couple of leaves that had fell from the nearby trees. Looking around Moka saw in the distance a black silhouette that was against the sunlight.

- End of Chapter –

Hey guys! Sorry if this was a kinda short chapter but I wanted to get something done before I went on holiday. Unfortunately I can't post on holiday because I'm not bringing my laptop so sorry guys

However, I do want to say that I will be bringing out a new story soon after I'm back. This chapter was there to get the plot right for the next chapter that I will release when I get back. Also to add to this I'm going to be bringing out a new story. It's going to be a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction so be sure to check it out!

Another subject I want to talk about is that when I get I'm going to be looking for a proof reader for my fanfictions. I make a lot of errors where I switch tense a lot and I'm actually getting to the point where it's simply happening to often. Like I said earlier before in a reply to a comment I'm doing it too often. If anyone does want to apply PM me and I'll explain what I want to do.

Anyway, thanks for reading chapter 4 of my fanfiction! And I'll be back most likely 2 weeks from Sunday!


	5. Seduction And Amputation!

I'm back! I had a pretty good time abroad but it kinda stank because I couldn't access the internet (no clash of clans for 2 weeks ). Anyway back to the story stuff!

- Chapter Start! –

Tsukune sat alone on the rooftop eating a bento made for him by Moka. He sighed with content as he remembered how he got it.

- Flashback –

Tsukune sat in the classroom alone as the bell chimed for lunch. Moka had run off into corridor at immense pace and left Tsukune alone in the classroom. He didn't really mix with anyone else at school so he sat alone.

At that Tsukune closed his eyes and proceeded to lean back on his chair. There was nothing to do at lunch other than talk to Moka. The door to the classroom slid open and Moka stood there panting with two neatly wrapped boxes in her hands. Composing herself in an attempt to cool down, Moka looked at Tsukune and flashed a smile at him. The puzzled boy started to have a rosy tint on his cheeks and looked away embarrassingly. Her smile always made him feel relaxed and at peace inside.

Moka walked over to her friend and sat down facing him. With a deep red blush forming on her face Moka thrust the box into Tsukune's face with her eyes closed and her shouting: "Ts-Tsukune, this is a b-bento I made for you!" Her eyes were closed and the fear in her voice was evident.

Tsukune took the bento and gave Moka a thanking smile. She sighed with relief clear in her voice.

- End of Flashback -

"If only she had more confidence around herself" Tsukune pondered only to shudder as he remembered the overconfidence portrayed by her true self. Her other side both fascinated and frightened him. Her almost possessiveness around him surprised him. Then again vampires showed cat like aspects in their behaviour.

"You can't have everything," a voice said. Tsukune perked up at this and looked around frantically. "Who said that?" he called out only to receive strange looks and some quiet giggles from his classmates.

"Shut up you fool. It's obvious they can't hear me and your making yourself look more stupid than what you already do. I'm in your head." Tsukune processed this and then mentally shouted back "Hey!"

With a low chuckle the voice replied: "Say what you want but I'm simply saying what I see. You haven't even acted on that vampires yet even though she has already claimed you!"

"Claimed me?" questioned Tsukune. The voice once again laughed before settling into another serious tone as it realised the boy literally had no clue what it was on about. With a sigh the voice then went on to explain. "The vampires' scent is all over you boy. You can smell it from a mile away. You are to be her life mate and her only. Why do you think none of the other Youkai dare to go near you let alone talk to you?"

Tsukune froze in shock and disbelief. She had claimed him? Anger temporarily clouded his vision before he settled down. It wasn't as if Tsukune had any luck before with friends. During middle school and below he had only around one or two friend at a time. What got to Tsukune the most was the fact that Moka had claimed him. She wanted to be his and Tsukune hers? This made the boy blush slightly before his head erupted in pain.

"I'm speaking to you!" shouted the voice in his head. "Anyway as I was saying the vampires has claimed you and you are hers. Breaking this claim results in a far worse ending than death."

"W-Worse than death?" stuttered Tsukune. The voice once again laughed and replied "Yeah. Explaining to her father."

At this the boy's complexion paled. Her father! If Moka was this powerful then what would her father be like? Tsukune's eyesight faltered for a second and his surroundings became pitch black. The voice spoke again and this time it sounded similar to a deeper version or Tsukune's. "Now is not the time for this. I'm here to warn you about our separation."

"Separation?" Tsukune asked, clearly not aware of the situation. An emerald green eye appeared and as it blinked the voice once again started. A duplicate of Tsukune appeared in his vision but there were a couple of differences. Scales covered his arm and certain parts of his face. It looked like some kind of disease. Veins were clearly visible on his neck and black blood pumped through them. Next to that was a bite mark that looked raw red against the surrounding scales and veins.

"I'm a part of you Tsukune. I'm a manifestation of your powers- a fake personality you would say. As soon as you grow enough to control our powers I will fade into nothing. You are an Onyx Dragon, the most feared Youkai in existence, only rivalled by God himself. Our family is one of the last of its' kind and a strong political force on the Youkai council."

Tsukune could only stand there in awe at what was said. His legacy and this raw power of his. Although he couldn't access it yet he could sense the power coursing through his other personality. With that the darkness slowly faded away and Tsukune's vision returned. A worried Moka was leaning over him with tears in her eyes. As he smiled up to her Moka grabbed him roughly and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He smiled gently and returned the hug.

"Hey Moka," Tsukune said with a faint smile. Moka pulled away slightly and the blood was rushing to her cheeks. "Tsukune….. Don't ever do that again!" She shouted, her voice becoming angrier. He could see that by dozing off there he had missed something important.

"I-I'm sorry Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he saw the malevolent glare coming from her. Moka pulled her hand back with tears in her eyes and Tsukune started to run.

- Five Minutes Later –

Moka had sat down again and her eyes were watery. She had finally said it. She had told Tsukune that she loved him after weeks of contemplating it. After all of that she found out that he had been daydreaming and he hadn't heard a word of what she had said.

With a sigh she turned around to look at Tsukune. He was clutching the side of his face and a red, raw handprint glowed against his skin. At least she had got her own back for making her embarrass herself like that.

Off in the distance a girl with light blue hair and large assets was hiding behind a part of the roof. Her fist was clenching rapidly and her breaths gave off a deadly feel. As her two targets sat down again her form started to glow and parts of her body started to change.

Realising this the girl took deep breaths and attempted to calm herself. "Nearly lost control there" she said to herself. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

And her eyes snapped open with pure fury and bat-like wings erupted from her back. A devilish tail sprung out from beneath her skirt and the girl's ears became elongated. With a high pitched cry she flew over to Tsukune and picked him up. Moka could only watch as Tsukune was carried away to the woodland area that encompassed the school facilities.

- In The Forest Five Minutes Later –

Tsukune could only flail in the air as this blue haired girl carried him 1200 feet in the air. His stomach went as they descended into a clearing and the girl looked in disgust. "For a dragon you have a really weak stomach," joked his other self. Tsukune could only mentally glare at his bemused counterpart.

As soon as they were around five feet from the floor the girl dropped Tsukune, which resulted in a groan from the boy as he cracked his ribs and managed to put his feet in his leftovers from earlier. The girl flicked her hair and sniggered at him.

Tsukune got to his feet and his eyes became fixed to the beauty in front of him. Her figure was in perfect proportion with the exception of the monstrous breasts she had.

She noticed his stare and glared at him with a look that could kill (if looks could actually kill). Her whole expression softened as she started to glide towards Tsukune. "Oh Tsukune…." She trailed off seductively. How did she know his name? She smiled at him and pressed her shoulders together, making her breasts squeeze together. She slowly crawled towards him on all fours. Tsukune's eyes started to glaze over as she wove her charm speak into her words. She was a Succubus so why not?

- Tsukune's POV –

I stared at the breasts of this cyan-haired girl in front of me. I leaned forward and so did she. Her eyes started to close and mine did the same. I couldn't control myself! As I was about to kiss this girl a dark aura radiated off of my body. Still not in control of my body I stood up and I felt parts of my body grow harder (double entendre there). As my vision slowly started to shrink and move away from my body I could feel my vision grow green and different shades of colour became more and more vibrant.

- Third Person POV –

As Tsukune stood up his eyes blazed emerald green. The Onyx Dragon had taken control in that split second. His thoughts were clouded with range. She was going to make him her slave! Whilst it couldn't work on higher beings such as his draconic self it still infuriated him none the less. How dare she!

With that he grabbed the girl by the throat and growled in a feral manner. As she averted to her true monster form in order to gain strength the Onyx Dragon grinned.

With a sharp howl, whilst still clutching the girl's throat, he bent over as his body temporarily was racked with pain. He felt a splitting sensation on his back and something started to grow out from two slot on his back. As he cringed once he heard the rustle of wind behind him.

Turning his head slowly the young Youkai noticed two heavily armoured midnight black wings had grown on his back. Given them an experimental flap he crouched down low. The earth started to shake around him as the Onyx Dragon transferred his Youkai energy to his legs. With a mighty roar he pushed off of the floor, leaving spider web cracks on it, and shot into the air like a cannonball.

The girl screamed at the speed they were going; which technically shouldn't have been possible because they were breaking the sound barrier. As the sky started to get dimmer star specked the upper atmosphere. This whole sight was ruined in the young Youkai's eyes due to the screaming girl he had grasped round the throat.

"You are a disgusting creature," it began. "You tried to deceive my true self and make him your slave and for that you shall pay." He started his words off loudly and then the Onyx Dragon softened his voice as he ran his spare hand over the girl. She flinched at his touch and squirmed in his grip. His hand rested at the base of her wings as he finished.

The girl's eyes widened as what was about to happen dawned on her. Her head began shaking rapidly and she started to cry. With a small grin the Onyx Dragon slacked his grip on her. He lent in his closer to her tear stained, beautiful face and whispered: "As a friend of mine said to me once. You should know your place."

With that he once again tightened his grip on her wing and pulled downwards in one swift motion. A sharp rip could be heard and the girl screamed in pure agony; which was ecstasy to the Onyx Dragon's ears. She deserved in in his eyes and nothing would change his mind. As she continued to scream he let go of her. Without any wings the girl began to plummet to her death.

The winning Youkai laughed to himself. His laughter was then cut short as he realised one thing. Moka was not going to be impressed. Cursing his stupidity, and his luck that she decided to be his mate, the dragon turned his hover into a sharp dive. If Moka saw what he had did, or the mess he would have left on the floor, his true self would be in for it.

"I'll leave my true self to the whole mating thing," he mused. Partially because the Onyx Dragon couldn't care less about mating yet anyway and partially because when Moka was angry she could be scary (A/N- I mean Inner Moka here). With a small shudder the Youkai carried on at terminal velocity toward a certain screaming succubus.

- 5 Minutes Later –

Tsukune woke up feeling exhausted. His back hurt and also his arm felt heavier than before. Glancing at his arm, Tsukune managed to capture the last few scales on his arm recede back to wherever they came from. He noticed the injured Succubus lying beside him and he quickly checked her over.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her." His other self rumbled. "I simply broke her." Tsukune could imagine the mental shrug that was given off by his other self. Rage built within him and he mentally shouted back to his other self. "She did not deserve this whatever she did to us!" His gaze back fixed on her back where there were two bloody stumps. "What…. Happened here?" His voice betrayed his emotions. He could feel his other self shrink back at this. "Um… I kinda removed her wings…." The Onyx Dragon trailed off. However much he wanted to the Dragon couldn't retaliate. It was against their tradition and they could never fully be one person if he did.

The dragon's demeanour hardened as he thought of one thing. "Um Tsukune," he started, "what would Moka do if she saw this?" Tsukune paled at the thought. Moka would gut him over this. "Q-Quick, I need to get her into the medical room before Moka finds out."

"Before Moka finds out what?" A voice behind Tsukune enquired. "Oh No." He started as he turned to face a certain pink haired vampires.

- End Of Chapter –

I'm just going to say everyone: I'm so so sorry for being late. I've had a lot on since I got home and I have had absolutely no time to write this chapter. Once again I'm so sorry.


	6. Feelings and The Start Of School Break!

The Dragon within Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Just want to say again I'm really sorry about not updating my story earlier. I had writers block for a couple of days and also I had a small operation on Friday (not fun -.-).

Randomguy123: No I'm not French :D. I didn't actually realise I wrote It the French way so yeah

Rhodders12: Very Dark :P Makes it a bit more interesting in my opinion. He should've simply said he wanted to be with Moka in the manga. So in a way this is my abrupt version of rejection :D

- Chapter Start! –

Third Person POV

Tsukune turned to face his mate and he paled. Moka's face looked seemingly calm but judging by her rapidly clenching and unclenching fist she wasn't impressed at all.

The small red mark left on his neck started to throb slightly. Probably to reinforce the point that she was pissed. She walked over to him slowly. Tsukune surprisingly whimpered which set his other persona laughing uncontrollably. He'd get him back later but right now that wasn't his problem.

Moka stood there looking at her mate. He did this? The girl lying at her feet was covered in blood from wounds on her back. The vampires gasped as she realised he had ripped the wings from the Succubus' back. Her inner self gave a hint of admiration for what he had done. Partially because it showed that he wasn't interested in any other girl(s) and also that he wouldn't be pushed around easily. Outer Moka gasped and tried to hide the flushing in her cheeks as her other self started to think of what she would do to Tsukune next time her let her out.

Tsukune looked even more ashamed at what had happened as Moka gasped. "I don't think she's gasping at you there Tsukune. Look at her face."

"Shut up!" Tsukune shouted back in his head. "You made this mess and now I've got to sort it out. You've now gone and scared the only person here at this dammed school that I care about and now I-"

Tsukune was cut off as Moka ran towards him and buried herself in his chest. He could hear the vampire crying quietly but her sobs were racking her body. Tsukune closed his eyes and slowly rested his chin on her head, with his eyes closed.

"Ts-Tsukune…" Moka began, "I thought that you had gone back to your Youkai self and I-I…" She simply stopped there and decided to press her head further into his chest. Tsukune put his arms around her and held the vampire reassuringly.

He felt her take in a deep breath and slowly her body stopped shaking. "Tsukune," he looked down at the pink-haired girl in front of him. Her jade green eyes were captivating. His trail of thought was broken as soon as it has started when Moka carried on: "You know how tomorrow is the last day of school before our two week break?"

Tsukune simply nodded and continued to stare entranced into her eyes. Moka's face looked almost as pink as her hair as she continued again: "Well we can do whatever we like during that time such as stay on campus or… go to the human world."

Tsukune's eyes widened at this. "S-sure Moka. You know it sounds like you are asking me out on a da-." Tsukune was stopped there by Moka who had pressed her lips across his own. This was different to any other time. Outer Moka had willingly kissed him for the first time. Instinctively Tsukune put his hands on her waist and the vampire's own moved up to his neck; which they then wrapped around. He heard a soft moan come from Moka before she pulled away abruptly, clutching her head.

- In Moka's Head -

Moka was filled with pure ecstasy as she kissed Tsukune. His hands were firmly placed on the vampire's waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. A small moan unwillingly came from the girl as we did so and she felt Tsukune smile as they kissed.

Then a sharp pain hit her. It felt as if someone decided to stick a razor in her head and then use it as a basketball. She heard heavy breathing and the voice of Moka's inner self but is was angrier than usual.

"I chose him Moka! He's mine!" Her inner self shouted. Her pride usually did not allow her to admit such stuff but in their head it was easy for her to talk about to Moka in their head. They considered each other as sisters but in truth they had never met apart from in their head. They would never meet because of the nature of their seal.

"But Ura…" Moka trailed off. Her inner self was absolutely fuming. "I chose him Moka! I marked him so that means he's mi-"

Moka interrupted here and finished her sentence with "Ours." Ura simply looked at Moka and sighed. Moka continued on regardless of this. "Were two sides of the same coin Ura. We're one person split over two personalities because that's the nature of our seal (A/N- Bit different than the canon but this works better for what I want to do later on so go with it :P)."

"I know Moka. But I want him, you just don't understand what I'm feeling right now," sighed Ura. Now it was Moka's turn to get mad. "I don't understand! You seriously think that I don't understand! I've seen how everyone looks at him and I just stay in the dark as everyone else tries to either seduce or chat him up. The succubus is just one example of this. There's been countless others."

Ura was taken aback by her other self's anger. Moka was usually one of the most docile people Ura knew (not she got out much) so this was a massive surprise. Through the rosary Ura could sense the imminent hurt and emotional pain in her counterpart and immediately felt guilty. How could she not? They were both connected on such a level that if one of them had feelings for someone then the other would share those feelings.

- Outside Moka's Head –

Tsukune had his arms wrapped around Moka as she clutched her head. He couldn't exactly go for help as they were at least a mile away from their school campus and anything that could incapacitate Moka like that so instantly would be seriously powerful.

As he stayed close to Moka he felt her whole body relax and he arms try to pull away from her head. Her face was no longer contorted in pure agony so Tsukune gently pulled away. Her emerald green eyes gleamed back at him. They were captivating.

As she gave him a reassuring grin Tsukune helped her to her feet but did not let go of her hand. They both turned a light shade of pink at this. He was about to ask her what had happened but the bubble-gum pink haired vampire quickly intervened and said, "So about when we go to the human world." This changed Tsukune's trail of thought and he smiled at Moka. "We can do whatever you want to."

The two broke apart as they heard the painful groans of Kurumu Korono as she regained conscious. With a sigh and a grimace from Tsukune and Moka respectively the two turned around towards the succubus in order to carry her over to campus.

- 3 Days Later On the Bus –

Tsukune was staring out of the bus window at the pulsing insides of the tunnel. Even though he had seen this already it was a sight you could never be ready for. It changed constantly and at some point he thought he could make out shapes of different Youkai.

Moka's head was laying on Tsukune's shoulder as she had drifted asleep during the trip. Tsukune was instinctually stroking her head and the vampire had a smile across her face.

Tsukune heard the distinct chuckling of his other persona and sighed. What would he want now?

His other persona caught onto this trail of thought and snapped at him "What makes you think that I only talk to you when I want something?" Tsukune laughed at this. "Most of the time it's either to pry into my social life or to try to amputate someone."

Tsukune was referring to when the Onyx Dragon had ripped the wings off of Kurumu Korono's (a succubus) back. That had shaken up Moka badly as she had thought that his other persona had permanently taken over. Recently his draconic self had been bypassing the lock put on his arm more and more frequently. This was most likely due to Tsukune maturing into a true Onyx Dragon and that his other self was disappearing slowly because of it.

This was supposed to be good as it meant that Tsukune would be able to access his power that came with his heritage sooner. However Tsukune couldn't jump the feeling that he could be hijacked at any moment due to this.

"Tsukune, you don't have a separate social life. We're two personalities in one body," began his other self. "The only thing is one us is permanent while the other isn't" retorted Tsukune before realising the harshness of his words. "I'm sorry!" He cried out only to be met with silence. There was silence for another 10 minutes before Tsukune queried "hey you there?"

"Asshole," muttered the Onyx Dragon only to make Tsukune grin like a madman. Their conversation was interrupted as the bus driver out front shouted, "you done talking to yourself yet?" Tsukune became a dark red colour due to embarrassment.

"So kid, learnt what you really are yet?" The bus driver enquired. Tsukune simply nodded. "Well you probably realise that I'm not human either then." Tsukune instead of nodding spoke up and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of monster are you?"

At this the bus driver just laughed. His glowing eyes became fixed on Tsukune and the boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat; making Moka's head fall into his lap. At this Tsukune went bright red and tried to lift Moka's head back to where it was previously.

Even though she was asleep Moka refused to move, swatting at his hand occasionally; which proved to be deadly with her strength. The Bus Driver replied to Tsukune's previous question with: "Have you ever heard of a Nurarihyon?"

All Tsukune could do was shake his head. The bus driver chuckled again and carried on: "We are basically considered the king of all monsters. We're the second most powerful species in existence but we are considered kings because the most powerful species is generally more reclusive and hidden to us."

"So who is the most powerful Youkai species?" queried Tsukune. The bus driver simply gave him another deep glare and replied, "Why don't you ask that voice inside your head dragon?"

As the driver gave a sly smile and the lock still attached to Tsukune's arm glowed with a black and silvery aura. "Busted," muttered the Onyx Dragon; which made Tsukune just want to punch his stupid face even more. Unfortunately they shared a face for now.

- End Of Chapter –

Hey Guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading my latest chapter and sorry if it's a bit short. I wanted to get it up before Monday. This chapter mainly focused on the romance aspect of my story so there wasn't really much action. I also noticed that I had been neglecting certain aspects of my story that I had used in my earlier chapters.

Anyway before you go just going to say: Make sure you do the ALS Ice Bucket challenge if you are nominated. I did mine today so that was pretty good. :D

Enough of that though so see you next time with a new chapter!


	7. Nurarihyon and Meeting the Parents!

The Dragon within Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! I've been soo lazy with updating this fanfic this week. I've been reading more than writing and I'm trying to focus on other stories as well. It's kinda hard to do though when this is the one in most demand :P.

I think after this chapter I'm going to upload another chapter or two for my PJO fanfic. I kinda forgot about it so yeah…

TearsofSpirits,"Guest", Cooper: Thank you! Here's your new chapter XD – Well right after I come back from a meal… :3

- Chapter Start! –

Tsukune glared at the bus driver as he laughed at the young dragon's priceless reaction.

"Relax kid," the Nurarihyon started, "I'm not gonna hurt you but here's a bit of advice from me. Tsukune motioned for the "king of Youkai" to carry on. His eyes glowed with an eerie light as he said "Learn to control your other self." Tsukune could only stare in surprise at this comment. What did he think he had been doing?

"That weakling's got nerve," stated his inner persona. Tsukune face palmed at this. The bus driver laughed at this. Swinging his head back the driver revealed a small sigil attached to a silver chain wrapped around his neck. "To answer the egotistical brat inside your head, this acts as my limiter. It allows me to go around undetected. It's basically a weaker version of the lock on your arm Tsukune."

Tsukune laughed for a second. First of all the bus driver had managed to make his outer self shut up for once. Tsukune became more serious as he studied the lock around his arm. After spending so much time adjusting to Youkai academy he had almost completely forgotten about it (A/N- Basically meaning that I nearly forgot about it :P). As he studied the lock he noticed two things. Certain parts of the lock were now covered in a veiny black pattern and also the links had cracked in some places. The cracks varied massively in size; some were as small as a hair's width whilst other seemed to only be holding together due to the powerful sealing enchantment that was placed on them.

Tsukune laughed to himself. It would have to be powerful to keep his other selves ego locked up. He heard a loud growl in the back of his mind and he knew he'd hit a sensitive spot. With a small sigh Tsukune gently shook the sleeping vampire in an attempt to wake her.

In protest Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm and grabbed him; her eyes shut in protest of getting up. Tsukune started to blush as Moka started to rub her head against him as she slept. She had managed to lay her head back into Tsukune's lap and the poor Youkai had absolutely no idea of how to get out of this without making her wake. Any thoughts about waking the girl were soon gone and Tsukune was trying his hardest to make sure Moka didn't wake up to this awkward position.

With a loud yawn Tsukune froze on the spot. He heard the familiar laugh of his inner self. He was definitely going to get his inner self back. Moka stretched like a cat and rose from her sleep. She smiled at Tsukune and hugged him.

"M-Moka what the-" Tsukune didn't finish what he was going to say as he felt her fangs pierce his neck. He was paralysed with the feeling of pain and pleasure. It hurt at first but slowly it was becoming more bearable but the dull throb of when Moka sucked his blood continued to make him wince.

As she pulled away Tsukune sighed. "Mm, Spicy!" She beamed at him. The spiciness was probably due to his dragon blood he mused.

The bus driver tilted his mirror back to its original position. They really did make an odd pair. She was so talkative and almost constantly smiling whilst the dragon was calmer and more collective. The only time the dragon lightened up was around that vampire. He knew that he shouldn't be keeping tabs on students but as a "king of monsters" he would have to keep an eye on the strongest Youkai species in the world.

- Thirty Minutes Later –

Tsukune got off the bus carrying a, once again, sleeping vampire in a bridal style. Almost as soon as she had sucked his blood Moka had decided to go back to sleep this time using his lap as a pillow. Tsukune had started to freak out until she told him to let her sleep. With a small sigh he had agreed to let her sleep on him and he carried on staring out of the window for the rest of the journey. The bus driver had allowed Tsukune to be dropped outside his house. He smiled gratefully and mouthed words of thanks towards the driver as he jumped off the bus, still carrying the sleeping beauty (A/N- feel free to cringe at that).

The bus driver allowed them to get off before the familiar sound of gas came from the doors as they swung shut. Tsukune was now back in Japan with Moka! The two Youkai both studied their surroundings. Sakura blossom blew across the pavement from trees that lined it. It was surprisingly quiet. Tsukune slipped his hand into Moka's and turned in order to walk down the street.

As they reached where Tsukune's house was they both looked at each other. Moka gave Tsukune a brief nod before he proceeded to unlatch the gate. Standing at the doorway to his home were his two parents, Kasumi and Koji. They both smiled at Tsukune as he walked towards them. Their faces were full of joy before their gaze rested upon Moka. Instantly their expressions hardened and they mentioned for both of the young Youkai to get inside. Worry spread across the vampire's face before Tsukune gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her here.

"Besides our parents have got a lot to answer for," finished Tsukune's other self. Tsukune simply sighed and mentally told him "Shut up." The Onyx Dragon simply murmured "Killjoy" before he kept quiet. They were led inside by Tsukune's parents into the living room.

"So I assume you've discovered what we really are then my son," Koji began his eyes never leaving the two in front of him. Tsukune simply nodded and before he could blink Koji had his hand around Moka's throat; onyx black scales glistened on his forearm. Moka writhed under his touch. Koji hissed at her and said: "Did you tell him of his heritage vampire?" Moka tried to form words but she couldn't speak with Koji's hand wrapped around her throat. Tsukune rose from his seat and he felt his field of view become larger. Power surged through him and his eyes glowed an emerald green.

The Onyx Dragon grabbed his father's hand and Koji caught sight of the black scales that were covering his hand like freckles. Slowly, he released his grip and Moka fell to the floor. Unconscious. Koji turned towards Tsukune and raised his hand as if to strike him but a hand covered in golden scales wrapped itself around his raised fist. Koji looked around to see the concerned glare of his wife as she prevented him from striking their child. With a sigh Koji slowly lowered his fist. He+'d had lost control of his anger for the first time since his son was born. His whole body trembled and Kasumi wrapped him in her arms.

The two dragons stood there for around 10 minutes. They released each other only to notice that Tsukune had passed out due to his temporary release of power. His parents laughed at this. He had that lock for longer than most of his family now and he still hadn't reached the point where he could deal without it. With a sigh they both leaned over the unconscious Youkai and gently shook them awake. With loud moans coming from both of them the vampire and young dragon slowly opened their eyes. They both sat upright and Moka massaged her throat; bruises already becoming evident on her pale flawless skin. Koji winced at this but the grip his wife had on his hand told him to deal with it.

Kasumi smiled at Moka who regarded the golden scales that covered Tsukune's Mother's hand. This made her tremble before she felt an arm wrap itself around her. Tsukune glared at his father who looked at the floor in shame. Tsukune wasn't supposed to know of his heritage until today. Someone must have tampered with his lock and released his powers. This made Koji feel that intense anger once more. That tampering could have cost Tsukune his life, regardless of if it was with good intentions or not. Kasumi's grip on his arm intensified and he winced in discomfort.

"So welcome home Tsukune!" Kasumi greeted with a happy expression. Tsukune rolled his eyes and replied "Thanks mum." The four of them began to talk. Tsukune explained about how he came to Youkai academy and what had happened there. Koji gripped the arm of the sofa as Tsukune talked about his fight with Saizou. Tsukune explained how he punch a hole through his chest and he accidently released the "other Moka". After that Moka filled in the rest of the story. How her other self had ripped the lock from his arm in order to release his Youkai energy, saving his life.

Koji stood up and shouted "You could've killed him you stu-" he was quickly cut off as his wife grabbed his arm and yanked him back into his seat. Her glare was full of fury and he felt the pressure of his wife's Youkai energy. "She saved our son's life you idiot. We knew the consequences of sending him to our old high school and the possibility of this happening."

Kasumi smiled at Moka who and developed a sudden interest in her lap. Kasumi walked over to the vampire and pulled her into a hug. Moka's eyes widened in surprise and Kasumi whispered to her "I'm sorry for such a rude welcoming but Koji and I were just surprised about what had happened. The truth is you're the first friend Tsukune has brought home."

Moka blushed at this. She knew Tsukune had very few friends in the past but she didn't realise that he kept himself that isolated. In response Moka smiled back at Kasumi and said "Thank you. I'll be sure to take care of him." Kasumi sat back and then they both focused on the conversation at hand with Tsukune and his father.

"So have you been able to control him yet?" Koji queried. His son's second personality, whilst insanely annoying and egotistical, would only be temporary. Tsukune shook his head and then replied "He seems to listen sometimes but it must be subconscious or similar because it doesn't seem as if I outright control him."

Inside Tsukune's head he heard a snort of laughter and the voice inside his head roared "too right you don't control me!" Tsukune simply face palmed. Was he ever going to shut up? Koji carried on after this "I think we will need to give you some training whilst you're here. Otherwise I don't think you'll ever be able to control your abilities as a Youkai."

Tsukune stood up in protest. "Father I was going to show Moka around Japan!" he cried in objection. Koji smirked and shook his head "Don't worry this isn't going to take all of your free time. You'll still have time to show your girlfriend around son, don't worry." Both Tsukune and Moka reddened at this.

Tsukune, deciding to change the subject, looked at his mother and asked "So Mother (A/N- Sorry if it's a bit formal but considering the whole things originally in Japanese and I don't know whether it would be "mum" or "mother",) why exactly are your scales a different colour to mine and father's?"

Kasumi stood up and walked over to her son. Indicating for him to stand up also she grabbed his arm and willed her partial dragon transformation to occur. When her arm glistened with her golden scales she transferred some of her Youkai into her son. His arm was covered in a black aura and the black scales speckled his arm. Tsukune jerked his arm back in surprise and his parents simply smirked at him.

"The reason why my scales are a different colour Tsukune is because I am not an Onyx dragon. I am part of another rare species of dragon known as the Heavenly Dragons. However, the reason of why you are an Onyx Dragon instead of a mix of both is beyond me." Tsukune simply nodded and his mother laughed "I suspect you still would have some of the abilities blessed to my kind as well though my child. Plus it's quite good that you weren't born as a mix of both species."

"Excuse me." Moka asked after a moment's silence. "But why would of it been good for Tsukune to have not been a mix of both?" Tsukune's father answered this time, "Like mules our dragon cross breeds are usually infertile and then we wouldn't be able to have grandchildren any time soon."

Both parents laughed at their son's sudden reddening as he shouted "Mother why!" This ended their conversation and they both were "shoved" up the stairs and into their respective rooms. Tsukune bid Moka good night and walked into his room. After changing the young Youkai simply slumped onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

- That Night –

Moka knocked onto the door to Tsukune's room. She kept having bad dreams and she wanted to talk to someone. Her inner self simply told her that she was a wimp and to get over it. "Tsukune" she called to him. With no reply she slowly opened the door.

The vampire looked around Tsukune's room. This was the first time she had been in a boy's room and she felt nervous slightly. As she spotted Tsukune she made her way over to him and tried to wake him up. "Tsukune I had a nightma-" Moka stopped there as she heard Tsukune sigh and he swung the covers open. Moka hesitantly climbed in and Tsukune muttered something under his breath and quickly fell asleep. Moka was now a bright shade of pink, similar to her hair, and she to attempted to fall asleep.

- In The Morning –

Tsukune woke up with a loud moan. He was absolutely knackered. As he shifted around slightly and wiped the sleep from his eyes, Tsukune noticed a bundle of pink hair cascading over his chest. As he looked away, still half asleep, everything clicked and he shot out of bed with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Moka simply yawned and stretched cutely. Tsukune was now a vivid red colour and he stammered, "M-Moka why are y-you in my bed?"

Moka simply looked at him and smiled. "I had a nightmare and you allowed me to sleep in here." Tsukune felt a build of pressure in his nose and a nosebleed erupted from his face. Moka started to go bright red as she struggled not to go over there and suck his blood. "Oh I can't help myself!" the vampire squealed as she rushed over and dug her fangs into his neck. In the house all you could hear the cry of Tsukune as he shouted: "OW! Moka!"

- Chapter End –

Thanks for reading everyone! Now because I'm definitely full of common sense (note the sarcasm) I decided to write this and my other fanfictions new chapter at the same time. Obviously didn't get certain parts mixed together and I obviously didn't have to delete and re-write large chunks because of that. That's going to be up in around and hour or so hopefully so yeah.

Now about the next chapter. I'm going to be updating both of my fanfics around the same time so it will probably take around the same amount of time as this. But story wise I've decided I'm going to go straight into Tsukune's training and he's going to be training under none other than….. Someone who I'm not going reveal because I'm an asshole! Anyway I'm going to ask you guys this: how long do you want Tsukune's training to last? It could last from around 1-3 chapters (although I think 3 would be pushing it) and when do you want me to include a potential "date"? (yes I'm giving that option to you guys!)

Anyway hope to update soon so baii :D


	8. Physical Training And Sparring!

The Dragon within Chapter 8

Hey again everyone! Just finished writing a new chapter for my other fanfic and I wanted to get out another for this story!

Just quickly in reply to some PM's and Reviews:

Maxe03- Moka broke Tsukune's seal at the start in order to save his life. If you recall Saizou punching a hole through his chest. Tsukune from there on was "dying" and it says that it was restricting his Youkai. Hence why she removed it. And to answer why the dragon's scared of Moka. Who isn't scared of women (that was a joke). :P

And TH3-Dragon Lord- I think I'm going to go by what you said. It's certainly going to take at least two considering what I've planned.

Well Without further ado…..

- Chapter Start! -

Tsukune groaned as he and Moka got out of bed. Moka couldn't recall her nightmare and any of the unhappiness of the previous night had disappeared. The vampire yawned in a cute manner and then looked up to Tsukune with her captivating, emerald eyes. Tsukune smiled at her and she embraced him as they walked towards the stairs. "Tsukune…" Moka began. The young Dragon stared at her with his deep brown eyes. "Thank you!" Moka exclaimed as she beamed. Tsukune could only smile in return.

As they both walked into the kitchen Tsukune's jaw dropped. His parents were talking with a miniature old man. His large, telescopic glasses covered almost half of his face and a gnarled stick served as a cane for him to lean on. He resembled a goblin in some ways and his face was constantly pulled into a frown.

"Tsukune this is Touhou Fuhai, he is one of the three dark lords," his mother stated. Tsukune looked on in shock. This old, decrepit man in front of him was a dark lord. Seeing his expression the dark lord laughed. It sound almost as if a vacuum cleaner was having an asthma attack. "Do not mistake my appearance for weakness boy. I merely use this form to preserve what little life I have left in me."

Tsukune could only nod in acceptance. Moka stood there, her gaze transfixed to the old man. "S- So you met my mother?" Moka queried, with anxiety clear in her voice. Touhou studied Moka. "Your Akasha's daughter!" he shouted. Moka just nodded.

"Your mother, our leader-" Touhou began before he was cut off by Tsukune. "Your mother led the dark lords!" he shouted. Moka giggled at his surprised expression. It was endearing to her. "Yes my mother, Akasha Bloodriver, was the leader of the dark lords. The three were Touhou Fuhai, who you see in front of us, and Tenmei Mikogami; our school director." Tsukune was massively surprised at this. He was linked in some way to each of the dark lords.

"Tsukune Aono!" Fuhai shouted. The dragon instantly straightened up as the old man materialised in front of him. "Your parents wish for you to control your powers better so I am here to help you control your Youkai… and hopefully your other persona as well.

"Bah!" exclaimed the Onyx Dragon. "You can't control me!" Tsukune nearly screamed in fright as another voice appeared in his head. "I think we can." It shouted, nearly deafening Tsukune in the process. Tsukune looked around to see who was speaking to him. His gaze immediately fell on his father due to the malevolent gaze he was giving him. Tsukune shuddered. Koji could be seriously scary when he wanted to be. "Let us begin training Tsukune Aono!" cried Touhou Fuhai.

- Thirty Minutes Later –

Tsukune was panting at the level of intensity. "Another lap Tsukune!" shouted Touhou Fuhai. Tsukune groaned. This wasn't going to be fun. "Before you can utilize your Youkai you must first be stronger physically." They had been going at this for around three hours now. Moka had been sitting on the side line; cheering him on and occasionally giggling as he fell flat on his face.

"Right now do two-hundred push ups!" shouted his teacher. Tsukune just groaned. This was going to take him an age. His body was being pushed to the extreme.

"One!" Shouted Touhou as Tsukune completed his first push up. "Let me help you," began the Onyx Dragon. His other half was already in pain from his previous exercises. "No!" shouted Tsukune. "That's basically cheating, you'll use our Youkai energy and we won't gain anything from it!" Tsukune could hear a low rumble which could be classed as the Onyx Dragon's laugh. "Fair enough. No pain no gain I guess." Tsukune smiled at this, "Yeah I guess your right… No pain no gain."

"Tsukune!" shouted Touhou. "You started to daydream! For that you can do the next 20 with me sitting on you." Tsukune groaned again. For an old man Touhou Fuhai weighed an absolute ton.

"Come on Tsukune! You can go much quicker than this," the old man stated as he got to his feet and stood on Tsukune's back. All of his weight was now on the poor dragon's lower back. It was absolute agony.

"Come on!" shouted an angry Onyx Dragon. "I can't have my true self be such a weakling!" Tsukune laughed to himself. He really was weak compared to everyone else. Moka, his parents, even the old man. They all either commanded such great power or could access it with ease. Meanwhile his powers were always in reach but never actually reachable. He had to rely on his other self for that.

"Stop putting yourself down god dammit!" Shouted the Onyx Dragon. "Your stronger than me in some ways, you just put yourself down too much to realise it!" Tsukune actually stopped here. "What do you mean?" he queried. "Keep going!" shouted Touhou in the background. Tsukune's dragon self carried on regardless. "You haven't given up at any point and you've put yourself into danger to protect others; mainly her." At this a picture of both Moka's appeared in his head and a bright pink tint appeared across his cheeks. "Thanks…" Tsukune trailed off. He heard a snort in the back of his head and the Onyx Dragon grumbled "No Problem." Tsukune just smiled once more. Maybe his other self wasn't as bad as he made out he was.

- Three Days Later -

"Right Tsukune!" began Touhou, "Do three laps of the pocket dimension." Tsukune started to run. The pocket dimension was a gap between dimensions that was owned by Tsukune's parents. It was a safe place for Youkai to release their full power.

Since then Tsukune had barely rested since he had started three days ago. Muscles were taunt and straining visibly under his skin. His breathing was ragged and strained. As Tsukune finished his laps Touhou just smirked at the tiring young Youkai.

With that Touhou's form started to glow. The small elderly man was replaced with a taller version of himself with long black hair. Muscles bulged slightly under his tunic and a tattoo of a sun could be seen slightly from a gap in the tunic.

Tsukune looked at Moka, whose jaw had dropped. "She better not be getting any ideas…" trailed off Tsukune's inner self. Tsukune just laughed. "She's not like that and you know it." He could hear his other self grumble, "just because she's your mate…"

"Right that's good Tsukune, take a five minute break." With a curt nod Tsukune walked over to Moka who was holding a hand towel for him. He shot the vampire a grateful smile and wiped off the film of sweat covering his face. She smiled back at him and gave him a hug. He sighed and returned the embrace. If only he had more free time that he could spend with Moka.

"You wish you had the time to do both huh?" the Onyx Dragon queried. Tsukune briskly replied and he felt his other self thinking about the matter. Moka looked over his shoulder and spotted Touhou, walking over. Stepping back she allowed him to get back to training. With a sigh he turned around to meet Touhou Fuhai.

"Are you ready to continue?" he queried. Tsukune just nodded. "I want to spar with you without powers. Are you ready?" Tsukune's expression changed rapidly from shock to pure surprise. He, a newly introduced dragon was supposed to fight one of the dark lords; one of the strongest Youkai in existence.

"Come at me whenever you're ready," he stated confidently. Tsukune grinned. This was his turn to show Touhai what he had learnt from their training. He had come so far in three days. If he showed Touhou what he had learnt he could move onto channelling his Youkai energy.

Tsukune locked his gaze with Touhou. His younger form literally billowed with power. Tsukune got into his fighting stance. With that Touhou charged. His swings carried the weight of a concrete block.

Tsukune gritted his teeth as he blocked the blows. As he felt the blows soften slightly he anticipated a change of tactic. With that Tsukune set himself on the attack. His fist came round and struck Touhou on his side. With a grunt he grabbed his fist and flipped him. Tsukune's back hit the ground and hit groaned in pain. Regardless of this he got to his feet. The thin bandages wrapped around his wrists were unravelling. They were there in order to help him grip but slowly they were coming undone; putting him at a bigger disadvantage. Tsukune decided to switch to a new tactic. He feinted right before going into a low kick. Touhou jumped and landed on Tsukune's leg. A crack could be heard and the ear-splitting scream that followed confirmed it was broken. Touhou bent down quickly and attempted to use his Youkai to heal the break.

His leg was twisted at an odd angle (A/N- Yeah this happened to a friend of mine.) and part of the bone was sticking out of the skin on the underside of his leg. A yellow glow emanated around his leg and the bone slowly started to slide back into position. A gaping hole was left in his leg and the bone started to glow. As it healed the glow once again spread outwards. Tsukune's eye were watering and for good reason. Healing was usually one of the most painful procedures out there. It was generally worse if the person was conscious because they would have to deal with the pain as they heal.

Touhou grimaced at the look on Tsukune's face. The pain was intense and he knew from experience. With a sigh Touhai remembered the days when he and Mikogami would spar. There would many occasions where they would come out bruised and battered with the occasional broken bone, similar to this. Touhou smiled as he remembered his past days. Now all Tenmo Mikogami simply ran the Youkai academy, the former glory of their past days left behind in the dust.

Touhou looked at the groaning dragon left on the floor. How he was the child of the two most powerful Youkai in existence he had no idea. His parents had rivalled the Buddha and other gods with their power. And yet their child was so weak. Sure his other side could've finished the fight almost instantly but his true personality had yet to acquire his other self's abilities. When Touhou was informed of the two's disappearance seventeen years ago he thought it was to train against each other and become unbeatable. Alas this was not the case.

"Tsukune," Touhou began. The groaning subsided and Tsukune looked up at the Youkai. "Tomorrow you will start training with your Youkai abilities." At this the younger Youkai's face lit up. What he had originally wanted was now within reach. Picking up the advanced techniques of hand-to-hand combat along the way was just an added bonus.

"Now go take a rest young dragon." With that Touhou's from glimmered and in his place once more stood his older and shorter form.

Moka ran up to Tsukune and engulfed him in a hug. She had seen him improve daily to a point where her inner self was practically dying to spar with him. This gave Moka in turn an overwhelming urge to bash his face but she kept it inside. They would have their spar soon and by the looks of his training Moka had almost no clue as to what the outcome between her inner self and Tsukune would be.

- Chapter End –

And I guess you're going to have to wait and find out in the next chapter. I don't know why but I think it would be pretty funny if outer Moka was the violent one and Inner Moka was the shy one. It would've been hilarious to watch in the anime, although not so much in the manga I guess.

Anyway I guess I should say why I didn't post this earlier. I've been playing a lot of runescape recently and as I logged on yesterday I realised that I'd been hacked. I basically spent most of yesterday trying to get everything back.

P.S- Updates are going to be more random for both fanfics although you can expects that whenever one gets updated the other will follow. I'm back to school now so yeah

Anyway catch you next time. Baii :P


	9. More Training and A Battle!

The Dragon within Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I am so damn lazy I didn't even start writing this until today! (13/9/14 XD)

Basically I wanted to read for a bit instead of write and I literally want to stab whoever invented coursework in the face -.-

Anyway quick replies-

Guest- Thanks :D

Shadow Sentinel- I have no idea why you think that. Maybe I derped out when I wrote the chapter or something? :P

Darkheart66- Yeah I know. My mate had to have a plate and everything so it weren't nice :L

Anyway that was super speedy but for now…

- Chapter Start! –

Tsukune screamed as the Youkai energy flowed through his body. Reawakening lost senses and nerve endings. Touhou Fuhai grunted at the power exchange. Currently he was forcing his Youkai energy into the young dragon in order to reawaken his senses.

His abilities had been previously unused by his true self for the past sixteen years and had become dormant. Touhou was effectively jump-starting them in order to get them functioning. The amount of energy required was immense and in normal circumstances it would have killed him instantly due to his shortened life span.

The dark lord looked at the gem implanted into his belt. How he got it flashed brightly into his mind.

- Two Days Prior –

The elder dragons looked the dark lord sitting in front of them. In comparison to them his power level was pathetic, just as it was when they first faced off Alucard.

"So Fuhai what have you come here for? You should be training our son." Stated Koji emotionlessly. Touhou Fuhai swallowed silently. How these two could go from their emotionless selves to caring parents confused him to no end.

"His Youkai will not awaken. I have tired almost every tactic from frustrating him to putting his life at risk-" Touhou began before a scaled fist wrapped itself around his neck. "You put his life at risk!" shouted Koji. His aura was becoming an intense black and it was starting to coat his body. Touhou started to shake. If Koji released his true form here then it would level the city.

Koji had a sudden change in demeanour and released the dark lord. "I-I wouldn't want my wife to interfere this time…" the dragon trailed off in a defeated tone. Kasumi started to laugh behind him. "D-dear that's too rich!" the heavenly dragon stuttered. Her sides were in agony due to her laughing.

Koji went a deep shade of red before he regained his more serious façade. Touhou always wondered why the two legendary dragons seemed to take the forms of middle aged people. After all, like the majority of powerful monsters they could change their appearance. Recently he had concluded it was because that's how they raised their child but now he wasn't so sure. They really did act like a married couple.

"Excuse me," Touhou said. The dragons both went a bright red. "Anyway I can't activate his Youkai energy. His other self seems to be fine at doing so but that's not what we want. If we could jump-start his powers then-"

"Touhou Fuhai," began Kasumi. Touhou kept quiet here. Out of the two the heavenly dragoness was definitely the scarier one. The fact that her husband was frightened of her proved it. "In order to jump-start his powers you will need energy that you do not possess. First of all his powers can only be returned by the power of one of us two. Secondly trying to replicate the power, whilst it would be possible for someone of your calibre, it would cost you what little life you have left."

"But we have that problem solved do we not." Asked Touhou. They still had to uphold their part of the deal. Kasumi spoke once more and he could sense that they both were communicating telepathically. "Once your end of our deal is complete we will uphold our end. Remember Fuhai who helped you against Alucard all those years ago."

"I know it's just-" began Touhou before Koji cut in, "Don't worry Fuhai. Take this belt with this gem attached. We've stored the necessary power to do this inside of the gem. Draw the power from it and use it to awaken his dormant abilities."

"Thank you…. Kasumi" Touhou finished. At least the problem of his dwindling lifespan would be sorted soon. With that the dark lord bowed and left the room.

Koji laughed. At least when this was over they would one step closer to getting rid of his sons annoying other personality. Whilst he realised it was necessary, not to mention Koji had gone through it once as well, it sure was annoying watching your body get occasionally hijacked by your other self.

- The Present –

Touhou laughed at this memory. A couple of years back and they were acting respectful of him. This was most likely in order to hide the truth from Tsukune but it was annoying as to how quickly the tables turned.

Nevertheless Touhou pumped the remaining energy into Tsukune. The dragon's body jerked and was still. An ominous black aura emanated from Tsukune's body and started to manifest around his hands. Dark scales formed on his knuckles and started to spread like a virus across his hands. Touhou smiled at this. He had done it.

Tsukune groaned in pain. As he opened his eyes he rubbed his head in agony. As he noticed the growing scales on his hands he yelled, "What the hell!" The dark lord just laughed. "You've done it Tsukune. You now have access to your Youkai." Tsukune's eyes widened at this. As he looked at his hand Tsukune asked, "Um Touhou…" The dark lord simply looked at the young dragon. "That's really god but how do I get rid of it or at least stop the scales spreading?" Touhou face-palmed at this.

"We'll get to that later my student." Tsukune yelped and grabbed his crotch. Touhou laughed at this. The scales had obviously reached there. Right now let's start your training.

- Thirty Minutes Later –

"Right now focus the Youkai into your appearance!" shouted the dark lord as he noticed the build-up in Tsukune's power. Tsukune gritted his teeth and forced his energy out of his hands. He felt it store itself deep within his body. His newly grown claws shrunk back into fingernails and the black scales that covered his hand like beautifully crafted gauntlets, receded back into his skin. Tsukune pumped his fist in the air. After around half an hour of trying he had managed to change his appearance back to how it was originally. "In time you will even be able to change your height, shape and maybe even gender like your parents." Touhou finished. "Wait what!" shouted Tsukune. Until recently he hadn't even known of his heritage, let alone what he could do.

"You don't think that the legendary god-killers could do something as simple as change their appearance?" Touhou stated in a matter of fact tone. "God Killers?" questioned Tsukune. Touhou froze. He'd accidently let something slip that he had promised to never tell another living soul.

"Umm…." Trailed off Touhou. If Tsukune's parents found out he'd be a nice pile of cinders. Putting on his best childish accent he simply said "No spoilers!" Tsukune face-palmed. One of the most powerful Youkai in existence was acting like a five year old right in front of him. Shaking his head Tsukune just looked on at the small man in front of him. He was once again in his midget self (A/N- Bit harsh but oh well :P) and his large dark glasses covered the majority of his face. With a small laugh he turned around to Tsukune and said, "Let's begin with the main part of your training... Young Dragon." The last two words sent shivers down Tsukune's spine.

- One week later –

Today was the day Tsukune would finish his training. He had trained intensively with his Youkai for the past week and Touhou had even managed to slow down the passing of time in the dimension. One week in the dimension was only a day in the real world. Technically Tsukune had been training for 7 weeks and today he would finish it all.

"Ready Tsukune?" asked the dark lord. He was once again in his younger form. The aura coming off of him was making his clothes billow in the wind and his hands were rapidly clenching and unclenching. Tsukune laughed to himself. He knew Touhou was desperate to have a spar against him ever since he had unlocked his Youkai abilities. He said that his abilities were like a power magnet. Anyone who could sense the power would be attracted to him. It was like a drug.

With a feral grin spreading across his face Tsukune simply replied, "Whenever you are." With that Touhou sprung forward with inhuman speed. His hands became encased with aura. Tsukune smirked. With a flick of wrist two tonfa appeared on both of his arms. The tonfa were a special technique designed just to counter the power of Touhou Fuhai most well-known technique: the Jigen-Tou. The two clashed and sparks appeared between them. The air rushed away from them both at the speed of sound; creating a sonic boom. As this happened the two leaped apart. The tonfa of light flickered briefly. It was designed to stop the Jigen-Tou but even then it was frail. Constant attacks would mean that it would shatter and Tsukune would have to re-summon the tonfa. Without the tonfa he would be vulnerable as Touhou's strike were too agile to effectively dodge.

The two kept this up for a while before Touhou leapt away again. They were standing in a crater at the time and Tsukune was now directly in the middle. As he leaped away Tsukune released one of his self-made seals on his Youkai. Each seal was made in order to hide his presence from others. Like Touhou had said his power was like a drug. It was enticing. Addicting. There were a total of nine seals that hid his powers. As Tsukune released his first seal he felt a rush of power invade his veins. His hands started to become speckled with small scales. They were nothing like the scales that covered his hands the first time he had unlocked his Youkai but they indicated the level of power he was using. Currently they were small and a lighter shade of black than usual.

However, this was still more than enough power for now. However much he wanted to Tsukune couldn't simply use raw power to beat Touhou. Touhou over his many years had developed more techniques than he had let on. So far he had only shared a couple with Tsukune and even then he was surprised at what he could do. Touhou started to gather his Youkai and Tsukune instinctively knew what was going to happen. Mimicking the dark lord Tsukune gathered his Youkai into his palms and charged at Touhou. They lunged forward and sharp tendrils of Youkai energy came from Touhou's back. He had managed to physically manifest his Youkai using one of his techniques. Tsukune realised he had made a mistake and converted his manifesting Youkai into a shield. A black ominous light surrounded Tsukune and any of the tendrils bounced off, unable to penetrate his defence.

Touhou gritted his teeth at this. He had expected the young dragon to make a mistake and he would have won their spar. However his power. It was so enticing to him. Touhou shook his head at this. He knew it could happen. That his instincts could take over.

Giving the dragon a feral grin Touhou changed tactics. He vaulted over his head and tried to strike at the boy using his Jigen-Tou. Tsukune materialised his tonfa of light and attempted to block his strikes. Pushed forwards by his instincts Touhou swung wildly and he managed to faintly touch Tsukune's stomach. A loud rip could be heard and his stomach imploded and the boy was forced to his knees. His vision as fading. Touhou realised he had over done it and had dropped to his knees.

"Let me out!" shouted Onyx Dragon. Tsukune froze in shock. He hadn't heard his voice for the whole duration of his training. Tsukune heard a snort in the back of his head. "The reason you haven't heard me is because you're outgrowing the need for me. You only needed the lock until you 'matured' right?" stated the Onyx Dragon. Tsukune involuntarily shivered at this. Soon he wouldn't need the lock and he could gain access to all of his powers. So far his powers were sealed between both of his personalities. He had managed to fully unlock his own set of powers but his other self still had the other half of his Youkai abilities.

"Just…. Help me," groaned Tsukune through gritted teeth. His other self laughed. "You can't have it all Tsukune. It's either take my help and release me or do it yourself." The young dragon growled at his other self in anger. "Fine!" he mentally shouted. With that he released his second seal. He felt his sanity slip further away from him. The more seals he undone the more his sanity slipped through his fingers. "This is going to be funny…" trailed off the Onyx Dragon. Another growl from Tsukune promptly shut him up and Tsukune focused his increased power on his stomach wound. He nearly screamed in pain and his flesh sizzled. Healing was still one of the most painful experiences he had and every time he wish he did not have to endure it. And the flesh knitted itself Tsukune stood up and wobbled on his feet. Touhou was involuntarily shaking. The dragon's power was on the verge of succeeding his own. With a shake of his head Touhou lunged at him. Big mistake.

Touhou expected him to dodge his strike but Tsukune simply stood there and took it. The dark lord shouted in pain as the bones in his hand shattered. He forgot what Tsukune's second seal did to him. His skin was now almost as solid as his dragon scales. His skin had turned an ashen grey (a mix of his regular skin tone a black) and his eyes had become a pale green mixed with the chocolate brown colour of his regular eyes. As the bones in his hand shattered Tsukune grabbed the mangled stump and threw Touhou to the floor. With a laugh he continued to pummel him into unconscious. He was about to deliver a final blow before he felt a hand on his own. Kasumi was standing there with her hand on her son's. He looked at her and then looked down before he dropped to the floor in fear. He head nearly killed his teacher because he let his sanity get away from him.

Kasumi looked on at her son. He would learn to control it in time and maybe then he would be able to release all of his self-made seals. In her opinion the seals were poorly made and anyone could break them. Nevertheless the fact that it was her son's first try made her feel proud of her son.

As this occurred a golden mist was trailing out of her fingers. Tsukune fell to the floor unconscious. With this she picked up both of the two Youkai and exited the pocket dimension.

- A Day Later –

Touhou groaned as he reached the door. He was going to pick up his reward for training Tsukune. As he cracked his back in an attempt to release the pain he considered he may have done to well. The dark lord opened the door and the two dragons sat in front of him. Koji's eyes were an emerald green, much like his son's dragon self, and they were void of all emotion. Kasumi simply stood up and placed a small wooden box into his hand. He felt the raw power coming from inside it and he knew what it was. He had a way to lengthen his life span. With a smile he pocketed it and bowed in gratitude.

"That should keep you alive for at least another millennia or two Fuhai. Thank you for training our son." Touhou smiled and replied, "The pleasures all mine. He reminds me of my own son and so it was a pleasure." With that he took his leave and he left the two dragons alone.

"When do you reckon we will see him again?" questioned Koji. His eyes slowly becoming a chocolate brown as the green hid itself once more from view. "Soon. He will be needed against Alucard." Stated Kasumi. Even though they had helped seal Alucard all those years ago they would not be able to help now. This time it wasn't their fight. It was their son's.

"If only the dark lords allowed us to end him," sighed Koji. Kasumi gave a small giggle and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know we wouldn't have him if we did. As this happened the two locks eyes and their forms glowed. In their places stood two teenagers. "Well let's go," said the girl with a smirk. The boy blushed a bit as the girl rolled her eyes. Grabbing his hand the girl led the way upstairs and out of sight…. (A/N- NO LEMON FOR YOU! At least not yet…. :P)

- Around the Same Time –

Tsukune groaned as he got up. His whole body ached and his movements wracked him with agony. As he looked around he noticed a pink-haired vampires sleeping next to him. As he kissed her forehead he felt her stir. Moka yawned cutely and stared at him with her jade green eyes. Tsukune kissed her on the lips this time and Moka blushed in embarrassment.

"Tsukune…" she trailed off. Tsukune tensed. When she said his voice in that manner it meant one of two things. She wanted to suck his blood or she wanted to kiss him. Tsukune looked at her endearingly. "Can you make me a promise?" she asked. Her cheeks were now a bright shade of red. Interested Tsukune simple nodded. "C-Can we go on a date tomorrow?" she stammered. Tsukune looked up in surprise. "You promised we could go see the human world whilst we were on holiday. I know this training has been really important but I think it would be good for you to relax as well." Moka pressed her fingers together and looked down at her feet. She looked really cute like that.

Tsukune embraced her and he felt Moka relax in his embrace. "Tomorrow," he began. Moka looked up with him with hope spread across her face. "It's a date."

- End of Chapter! –

So there you have it! A new chapter and Tsukune has finished his training! I'm going to say here and now I'm sorry I didn't put this out earlier. I simply couldn't think of what to write just before I got the sparring part.

If you guys were able to, could you give me feedback on Tsukune's abilities? I've been talking to some big authors on here (No spoilers :P) and they suggested to me that whilst I should give him control over his powers I should put in limitations so he can improve. It gives you guys a bit more to look forward to in a way so yeah XD.

Anyway I'll be writing a new chapter for my other fanfic and then I'll update this again. Baii :D


End file.
